Back to the Marauders
by 13.DMHG.Starlight-Mist
Summary: In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters. The only thing that I own is the plot. I am sincerely sorry for any typos.**

**September 7, 1977**

Hermione was walking down the hall to Potions with Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were having a heated debate on whether the Slytherins would win the next match or the Hufflepuffs. Harry thought that the Slytherins were more prepared than the Hufflepuffs and Ron argued that the Hufflepuff chasers were better. Hermione sighed. _Boys._

After entering the Potions classroom, Hermione sat down at her desk and unpacked her materials. She set everything up precisely and sat down to wait for the Slytherins and Professor Snape.

The Slytherins soon arrived, set up, and began chatting. The Gryffindors on the other hand sat stock-still and were silent.

The door banged open and Snape walked in.

He started talking about the Favorite Foods Potion when a sudden pain hit Hermione. She doubled over in pain. When the pain had passed, she opened her eyes. The whole potions classroom was looking at her. It was completely silent.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting the class," barked Professor Snape.

She hung her head unhappily. She hated losing house points. Suddenly, the pain came back and she gripped her desk. After the pain passed, she opened her eyes. The whole potions classroom was looking at her, again.

"Ms. Granger, do you need to go to the hospital wing or will you stop the distractions?" Snape asked, clearly irked but trying to act nonchalantly.

"I should be okay," she said, hoping this would be true.

Class resumed and she kept on taking notes. Suddenly, the pain came back, worse than it was the other two times. The class blurred and then everything went fuzzy.

**(It now is September 1, 1977)**

When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the potions class. She was lying on the cold hard ground in what she guessed to be the Forbidden Forest.

She got up and tried guessing where she was, but she didn't know. She took out her wand and whispered _Point Me_. The wand spun and then stopped, pointing to her front. She put her wand away and began walking.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a twig breaking. She whirled around 360 degrees, trying to find the source of the sound. She suddenly heard a snarl from behind her.

Slowly turning around, she saw a full grown werewolf, glaring down at her menacingly, saliva dripping slowly from it's teeth. It's feral eyes bore into her mind.

She turned and ran, heading towards where she hoped was Hogwarts. She kept on running and at last saw Hogwarts. She kept running, but the werewolf quickly overtook her. He knocked her down and bit down on her left arm. She was about to pass out from the pain when the werewolf fled.

She turned to see what scared it and saw the familiar figure of Dumbledore making his way towards her. He immediately noticed the werewolf bite on her arm. She needed to get to the hospital wing. Dumbledore levitated her, but this shifted the position of her arm, sending pins and needles racing up and a down her arm. She yelled in pain and tried to stay conscious but passed out.

**September 2, 1977**

When she re-awoke, she heard two voices talking nearby.

"...bitten by werewolf."

"wasn't Remus…"

"where did she come from…"

"...and why is there a head girl badge on her robes"

"she is a Gryffindor…"

She stirred and tried to sit up when the form of Madame Pomfrey hovered over her.

"Wait dearie, before you sit up, can you drink this potion for me," she asked.

Hermione picked up the potion and downed it in one gulp then sat up.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," she said.

"How do you know my name," she asked, sounding puzzled and surprised.

Hermione looked around and her breath caught in her throat. "Dumbledore?" she asked. She was so confused.

"What year is this Ms…."

"Ms. Granger," she supplied.

"It is 1997 of course," she said.

"Ah." said Dumbledore. "It actually is September 2, in the school year of 1977-1978. It seems that you have gone back in time.

Hermione nodded.

"What should I do," she asked.

"I guess that you could join Hogwarts while try and find a way to send you back to your timeframe." Dumbledore answered cheerily.

"What year are you, may I ask," questioned Dumbledore.

"I am a seventh year and am a head girl, but since Lily Po...Evans is Head girl, I can be a regular." she answered.

"You will need to change your name and appearance so that you won't be recognized in the future Ms. Granger."

Hermione thought for a minute and then decided on a name.

"I'd like to make my name Liesel Karma Ellen." she said, handing over her Head Girl badge.

Dumbledore replied "Fine by me. Your cover story is that you were homeschooled, but when you parents were killed in a shooting, you decided to come to Hogwarts. You were sorted into Gryffindor in my office. Please don't reveal anything that happens in the future to the students. You may tell some students, but be careful who you trust. You were bitten by a werewolf, so when it is time for you to transform, you can do it with-"

"Remus Lupin," she finished.

Dumbledore was surprised, but decided not to make a comment.

"Alright then Ms. Ellen, please follow me so that I can make an announcement at lunch." he said.

Hermione quickly put on a glamor that made her taller, have more curves, deep black hair, tanner skin and a higher cheekbones. She decided to leave her chocolate colored eyes the same.

She followed Professor Dumbledore to the Great Hall.

When they got in, they got on the stage.

"Ahem. Students of Hogwarts, I would like to welcome a new student into our midst. This is Liesel K. Ellen. She has been home schooled until now. She is in seventh year and is a Gryffindor." Dumbledore announce.

There was a light round of applause and then Hermione got off stage and joined the Gryffindor table.

She immediately recognized Harry's mom and dad, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and many others.

"Welcome to the table of Gryffindor, for the noble, courageous, and brave, milady," said Sirius. Yeah, he was quite the womanizer.

"Hello-" began Hermione

"Sirius Black at your services," he said with a waggle of the eyebrows.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and cam face-to-face with Harry's mom.

"Hello Liesel, my name is Lily Evans." said Lily.

Hermione shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

"This is Gryffindor table. The doofus with the pile of black hair is James Potter, that boy over there is the quiet Peter Pettigrew, the person sitting next to you is the resident bookworm, Remus Lupin, and you have already met Sirius. Those dunderheads are the Marauders. I'd keep away if I were you," she said.

Hermione then was introduced to the girls. She often took one look at them and knew who they were and their future children.

After being introduced to the table, she began eating.

Remus tapped her on the shoulder and said " Hello, I am Remus Lupin and I and pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too," she replied. "I am also a bookworm and love doing homework. As I can see you do too."

"Thank god there is another sane person that knows the meaning of homework," Remus said, pretending to sound exasperated.

Hermione laughed.

The food soon disappeared and the Gryffindor table headed to DADA with the Slytherins. Hermione struck up a conversation with Remus about Hogwarts: A History and the mistake on page seventeen, paragraph seven, thirteenth word in the fifth volume."

As they trooped down to DADA, Hermione decided that she probably wouldn't be going back that soon, so she should have some fun while she was back with the Marauders. Hermione's mind was filled with many possibilities.

And so began the life of Liesel Karma Ellen, formerly known as Hermione Granger.

**A/N: So that is the first chappie. Please give me a piece of you mind. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I will update once I have five reviews. That's all for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters. J. K. Rowling does. The only thing that I own is the plot. I am sincerely sorry for any typos.**

**September 2, 1977 (Hermione's 1st day in the Past)**

The group of Gryffindors had soon reached the DADA classroom and were lounging around, waiting for the Professor. The Slytherins on the other side of the room were talking in hushed tones, planning dueling tactics, as that was what they would be doing today.

Hermione smiled to herself. She was one of the most skilled duelers back in her time, able to duel nine people and win. She knew a wide variety of hexes, curses, charms, and spells. They probably wouldn't know what hit them, but Hermione wasn't going to count her chickens before they hatched. It was also said that Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Snape, and Lucius were good duelers.

The doors of the classroom were opened and a teacher walked in.

"Hello Liesel, my name is Georgia Stabbe. I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Hello Professor Stabbe," Hermione replied.

Professor Stabbe walked back to the front of the class and started talking.

"Today we will be dueling each other. You may use any spell except for Dark or Unforgivables." she announced.

The Professor vanished the desks without any warning. Hermione was the only one who managed to stay upright. Everyone goggled at her.

"What." she snapped, "I haven't grown two heads, have I?"

Everyone looked away, ashamed at being caught gawking at her. Professor Stabbe started announcing the pairs. It was just by chance that she was dueling Lucius Malfoy. Internally, she smirked. _Oh, how long I have waited for this._

One the count of three, everyone began duelling.

"_Expelliarmus_," called Lucius. She ducked and crouched into a defensive position.

"_Expelliarmus, Tarantella, Rictusempra, Furnunculus_," she retaliated.

Lucius was surprised at her speed and was hit with the laughing spell, but quickly responded after performing the counter-curse.

"_Aguamenti, Lochinosia, Transformia Nostus, Woquechmosious_," he said.

Hermione recognized the water spell, the underwear exposing spell, the nose enlarging hex, and the shaking spell.

Frowning, she retaliated with "_Avis, Opungo, Confundo, Densaugeo, Diffindo, Expelliarmus_."

Lucius' eyes boggled at the sight of the birds, but quickly vanished them. Hermione smirked at the memory of using it on Ron. He dodged the Confundus Charm but was hit with the wand expelling spell. Hermione was declared winner.

After everyone's first fights finished, the winners were paired up. Hermione was to duel James. Even if he was Harry's dad, she wouldn't go easy on him.

After Professor Stabbe counted down, the duelers began.

"_Protego, Expelliarmus, Tarantella, Rictusempra, Furnunculus, Confundo, Langlock_," yelled James. Realizing that he wasn't going nice, so she retaliated with some of her original spells.

"_Nospottis, Hubrittia, Quidittchio, Jubliatario, Plachemetini, Licorice Spogauni, Viogaulia, Stupefy_," she cried out, watching as the Nose-spotting spell, Haughtiness spell, Happiness spell, Germ spell, Licorice hair spell, Barfing spell, and Stupefying spell sped towards him.

The class fell silent as they watched the new girl take James Potter down a notch. He was hit with the Nose-spotting spell, Licorice hair spell, and Stupefying spell. James gaped at her.

Hermione calmly walk over and took James' wand from his hand.

"I'll take that, thank you."

She then used his own wand to return him to normal.

"Geez Liesel, what were those spells?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, just some originals," she said nonchalantly.

The class was stunned. So, a new girl comes into class, wins in a duel against Lucius Malfoy and hits James Potter with some original spells. What's new? This Liesel girl was amazing.

Professor Stabbe cleared her throat, "Alright, nice fight. It was…_interesting_." She pronounced the word interesting slowly, breaking it up in to syllables.

She was then re-partnered with Remus. She quickly went through all the spells she knew. On Professor Stabbe's countdown, they began dueling. Hermione dueled very furiously, surprising Remus greatly.

Remus hurled "_Rictusempra, Tarantella, Rictusempra, Furnunculus, Langlock, and Aguamenti_" at her.

Hermione was hit with Rictusempra but struggled against it. She remembered reading that if you focused on staying still, the spell wouldn't have any effect. It was true. She retaliated with some more of her original spells, _Langlock, Stupefy,_ and a non-verbal _Expelliarmus_. Remus was surprised with her use of nen-verbal spells.

Soon the whole battle was non-verbal. Hermione was a blur of color, dodging, blocking, jumping, aiming, thinking, and moving. She heard cries of "Go Liesel," and "That's what I mean" from the Professor Stabbe.

Remus was sweating like crazy. _How on earth does she do this?_ he thought incredulously. She wasn't even breaking a sweat.

The battle carried on for many more long minutes when Hermione decided to end it. She cast the invisibility spell on herself and started moving towards Remus. Remus was no fool, so he cast the _Homelium Revelio_ spell, but he was one second too late. Hermione already had his wand.

The class stared at her in true amazement, even the Slytherins. Hermione smiled slightly and acknowledged them with a nod of the head.

For the last fight, she would be fighting Snape. The battle started slow, easy charms, jinxes, hexes, spells, but it soon escalated to non-verbal charms, jinxes, hexes, and spells. Snape was a good opponent, she had to give him that.

Suddenly, Snape sent the "_Expelliarmus_" at her. She let go of her wand, then lunged after it, successfully catching it. As she fell, she shot a "Stupefy" at Snape, successfully stupefying him.

She got back up and plucked his wand from his hand.

Again, using his own wand, she undid the stupefy.

Snape just goggled at her. _Wicked! This girl should be a Slytherin, she certainly has a knack for dueling_, he thought.

Remus was thinking _Whoa, she must read a lot if she knows that many spells_, he thought.

As for Professor Stabbe, she was thinking _This girl has the potential to be the most valuable Auror I have ever seen._

It was time to switch classes and head down to Charms with the Hufflepuffs. When they got there, they got to learn about energy charms. There was two feet of parchment on energy charms assigned for homework.

The Gryffindors trooped down to lunch, all chatting about Liesel's talent at dueling.

Lily piped up "Liesel, how did you get your name?" she asked curiously.

"My mother and father loved the movie _The Sound of Music_, so they named me after Liesl Von Trapp, but changed the spelling from L-i-e-s-l to L-i-e-s-**_e_**-l." Hermione answered.

"I like it, it is a beautiful name," Lily said.

"I agree, it is much better than Samantha" Samantha said, wrinkling her nose. "I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me Samantha. That's the reason I like being called Sam, even though it is a boy's name."

"It is a beautiful name," argued Hermione.

There was a huge debate going on about the best boys and girls names by the time the Gryffindors were sitting down at the table."

Lily said "I like the name Padma for a girl and the name Harry for a boy."

Hermione froze. Lily stared at her.

"You okay," she asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I am fine," she said.

"You kind of went pale when I said the name Harry. If you don't mind me asking, why?" questioned Lily.

"Harry was my best friend, but he disappeared one day," said Hermione, thinking quickly. This wasn't a lie, it was true. Harry was her friend, back in another time period and he had disappeared one day during the Tri-Wizarding Tournament.

Remus looked at her funny. There was something that she wasn't telling them, but he decided not to push it. He then struck up a conversation with James and Sirius.

"Oi James, d'yah think that Liesel would like to join the Marauders?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno," James said, "she is really smart, so she would probably reason that joining the gang would result in detention."

"It usually does," Remus said with a chuckle.

"True, true, very true," Sirius said, plucking at an imaginary beard.

James laughed. "We are the record setters for the most detentions," he said.

"Really," Hermione asked.

"Yep," replied James. "I have five hundred sixty-two, Sirius has four hundred fifty-four, Peter has four hundred ninety-six, and Remus surprisingly has five hundred sixteen."

"That is quite surprising, since he seems like a goody two shoes.

"You got that right," answered James. "He is the one who always is warning us to study, yet he has the second most detentions."

Hermione smiled at that one. Like father like son.

The food soon disappeared and it was time to go to Transfiguration. Hermione was surviving so far, so far.

She was an ace at transfiguring things, so everything was relatively simple.

Remus was amazed at her skill and prowess at things. She was as good as he was. He now had some competition and was very pleased.

For transfiguration homework, they were to write a foot on the rules of transfiguration. Hermione smiled. She could re-account word-for-word her transfiguration essay. This was going to be easy. After transfiguration, they headed down to dinner.

Dinner was mainly uneventful, if you didn't count Peeves being chased by the Bloody Baron.

Soon, it was time to retire to the Gryffindor dorms.

"_Serpentes pessimos_," Lily said.

"Snakes are the worst," Hermione translated.

"Right you are," said the Fat Lady.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. Lily showed Hermione the girls' rooms.

After doing her nightly routine, she got in bed, pulled up the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

_(After every chapter, I will now leave a quote.)_

_QUOTE: Nothing is impossible, the word itself says I'm-possible._

_~Audrey Hepburn_

_A/N: Thank you for reading my story. It is greatly appreciated._

**worldtravellingfly**-thanks for reminding me that once a werewolf, you can't be an animagus.

**Barricade Butterfly**-yeah, I guess that she wouldn't mind..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters. J. K. Rowling does. The only thing that I own is the plot. I am sincerely sorry for any typos.**

**September 3, 1977 (Hermione's 2nd day in the Past)**

Hermione woke up to her pillow singing. She had charmed her pillow to sing a song she liked every morning using an original spell, _Musicalia Favocadia_. This morning's selection was Twist n' Shout by the Beatles.

She stretched her body into one of the oddest shapes, very much like a cat's. Even after the effects of the Polyjuice Potion mistake wore off, some side effects still remained, such as night vision and sensitive hearing. These senses were even more heightened due to the fact that she was now a werewolf.

The full moon was coming up soon so she had to tell Remus and the others about her "furry little problem," as they put it in the future.

Hermione threw on a tight red cami and a pair of jeans and headed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth with a quick spell, _Deinteguras_. She threw on her robes and tied her tie.

_Right side longer than the left, bring in front, wrap around past left side, in back left, front again, back around and through loop on left and through small low loop. Pull tight._ Her tie was perfect as always. She grinned and left the bathroom.

Lily, Sam, and the others were still waking up. Deciding to help them a bit, she conjured a boom box and began playing Ice Ice Baby. Although it was from 1989, it would certainly wake them up. She grinned

Lily was the first to wake.

"Liesel," she growled. Uh-oh, thought Hermione. Good time to skedaddle.

She grabbed her bookbag and fled to the common room where the Marauders were chatting.

"Well hello early bird. What's happening up there; it sounds like you hired a rock band or something," said Remus.

"Well, I woke up early and decided that the other girls needed a quick wake-up call so I turned on some hip hop/rap music and I decided to head out when Lily woke up." she said.

The boys' faces paled considerably.

"Umm Liesel, rule number one for the seventh year girl dorms...never ever wake up Lily before 6:15," James stammered.

As if to prove his point, Hermione heard an angry roar coming from the seventh year dorms.

Without a word, they all fled the common room. They ran as fast as they could to the Great Hall. Bursting through the Great Hall and sliding onto the Gryffindor table benches, they tried to look nonchalant, but the truth was that all of their hearts were beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.

They picked up their toast and began to eat when the doors of the Great Hall burst open. A pissed looking Lily Evans entered, tie askew, hair a mess, and face rivalling a tomatoe's color.

"LIESEL K. ELLEN," Lily roared, "HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP WITH THAT COMPLETE AND UTTERMOST CHAOS!"

Professor McGonagall walked over and asked calmly "What is going on?"

Lily explained that she was sleeping when she was woken up to some "complete and uttermost chaos."

Professor McGonagall stared at Hermione and pursed her lips. "Is this true, Ms. Ellen?"

"Well, I guess it isn't. Ice Ice Baby isn't complete and uttermost chaos." she replied

"Well then why don't you play it for us." she said, sounding vaguely interested.

Hermione sighed and conjured her boom box. The Slytherins looked on in mild curiosity. She turned on the volume to full.

On sudden inspiration, she began dancing to it. She acted so wild, her ponytail bouncing up and down in time to the music as she jumped. (She is dancing like Mr. Shue from Glee. Search it up, "Ice Ice Baby on Glee")

After the song finished, there was silence. Then Snape started it. Claps echoed throughout the hall.

Realizing that she had just played a song from the future, she stood up to make an announcement.

"That was by my friend. He hopes to soon publish it, and if he does, I know that he will make a good profit." she said.

Whoops and hollers sounded from the hall.

When she sat back down, the Marauders were talking loudly about how funny it must have been waking Lily up like that.

Lily had soon calmed down after Hermione apologized for the rude awakening and fixed her messy hair.

After the food vanished, the group all trumped down to the charms classroom.

Hermione smiled at every joke that Peter cracked, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her sadly. Those pair of eyes belonged to one Remus Lupin, and that Remus Lupin was jealous.

Remus knew that there was something different about Liesel, but he couldn't place a finger on it. That is why he liked her, she was unique and wasn't a flirty girl. He also found her scent luring him, vanilla and cinnamon.

There was something mysterious about the girl and Remus vowed to find out.

**A/N: OMG! Thank you for all the reviews! I think that I will try to update after every three reviews. I currently have eight, but since I am so elated about the reviews, I think that I will post this.**

_Expect problems and eat them for breakfast._

_Alfred A. Montapert._

Thank you to **worldtravelingfly** for reviewing me, twice, and giving me good tips, info, and of the sort.

Thank you to **lindz4567** for also reviewing me twice and giving me good inspiration. Yes, they will find out a some point. I am still plotting how they find out.

Thank you to **bloodredblackeningabyss** for the inspirational review. I really appreciate it.

To **nikyta**, thank you.

To **The Defiant Child**, I do too. Our school does this quote a day thingy and that was one of the quotes. I am not sure who wrote it, so don't be sure about the name.

Thank you to **nikyta**, **The Defiant Child**, **MajorMajo**, and **FemGenjo Sanzo** for favoriting.

Thank you to **AliceCullen1981**,** FemGenjo Sanzo**,** MajorMajo**,** The Defiant Child**,** cosmoGirl666**,** lindz4567**,** nikyta**,** singer321**,** sonshine**, and** worldtravellingfly** for following.

That is all for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters...well, except for Sam. J. K. Rowling owns the books but I own the plot.**

**Still September 3, 1977 (Hermione's 2nd day in the Past)**

After the quite eventful breakfast, the Gryffindors trooped down the hall to the Charms classroom. Hermione was still laughing about a joke Peter had told her about a yellow butterfly and a orca whale.

She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't notice that one of the stones in the walkway was missing.

She tripped over it and fell, exposing her left arm in the process. As she was about to get up, Peter held out his hand to her. Surprised, she took it and he pulled her back up. When Hermione was back up, James repaired her sleeve while a few Slytherin boys were watching her hungrily. Perverts, she thought.

While all this was happening, Remus was staring at the mark on her upper right arm. It looked like the bite of a werewolf. He frowned and shook his head. She couldn't be a werewolf.

The Gryffindors once again resumed their march to the Charms classroom. Upon arrival, they pushed and shoved each other to get in. Surprised at the actions, she followed in cautiously.

Upon Professor Flitwick's arrival, the Marauders sat straighter up. Lily snuck a glance at her that clearly meant _what is going on?_ Hermione shrugged back.

When Professor Flitwick climbed onto the top of his pile of books, the books started up a symphony of farts, releasing clouds of brown and green. The class roared in laughter and even Hermione and Lily found themselves chuckling, that is until Professor Flitwick stomped over to the Marauders.

Slowly, in a dangerously low tone, he said "Although I must compliment you on the indigenous use of the _Filichartio_ spell, it is completely inappropriate to use it on a teacher, so I am taking away five points from each of you and giving you a detention with Filch.

The Marauders paled ever so slightly, but kept their poker faces on.

After Flitwick had spent a good ten minutes rambling on about the _Horizontalis_ charm, they were finally allowed to try it.

"Partners Liesel," asked Remus.

"Sure," she answered.

As she walked past him, vanishing the desks, her scent of vanilla and cinnamon whirled around him. He sighed. When she had finished vanishing the desks, she positioned herself across from Remus.

"You wanna go first Liesel," offered Remus politely.

"Affirmative," she answered with a smile on her face.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," confirmed Remus.

She cast the spell and soon, Remus was lazily floating in the air, lounging around on an imaginary bed.

"Wanna join me," he joked.

Hermione gave him a death glare, but it was hard to stay angry at Remus Lupin, so she let herself smile.

Remus just laughed.

When Professor Flitwick called them to rotate, Hermione gently lowered Remus to the ground.

He drew his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"You trust me," he asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered truthfully.

With that one word, Remus knew he was done for, doomed, hopeless. Before knowing Liesel, he never believed in love at first sight, but he now he could.

Remus did the wand motions and muttered the spell and soon, Hermione was floating in the air. She was laughing as Remus kept on adding pillows to the bed.

Hermione looked over at Lily and James. Lily was currently lounging around on a queen sized bed and surprising enough, she was having a civilized conversation with James, but it didn't stay civilized for too long..

Hermione began plotting Operation Get-Lily-and-James-together. Remus saw the plotting look in Hermione's eye and lowered her down.

"What are you plotting Liesel," he asked.

"Oh, just trying to come up with a way to get Lily and James together," she answered.

Remus laughed. She truly belonged in Slytherin with a mind like that.

"It is true, they belong together," said Remus, watching as Lily and James bickered. "Want to find a room and plot this out," he asked.

"Sure, and I know the very place," she answered, "Meet me in the common room, 10:30," she said.

"Will do," he answered.

With that, the Gryffindors left the Charms class, groaning about the homework; three feet on the uses of the Horizontalis charm's origin and uses, not too many of the latter.

The Gryffindors trumped down to the Potions classroom and got seated.

Professor Slughorn was already there. After the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors got seated, he started talking.

"Welcome to Potions. Today, we will be doing one of the most complicated potions of all time, Amortentia." he announced. After rambling on for another minute, he made the instructions appear on the board.

Hermione walked over to the Potions supply cupboard and took out the necessary ingredients.

Pegasus feathers, Garlic skin, ginger, cinnamon, and rosemary went into her cauldron, along with five cups of boiling hot water.

She stirred the potion five times clockwise then twice counter clockwise, muttering her name all the way.

She then added the unicorn hair, the thestral blood, grindylow teeth, and the phoenix tears. She then stirred her potion counterclockwise twice and watched as the potion turned a vivid shade of indigo.

As she leaned in to bottle her Amortentia, she caught a whiff of her potion. It smelled of leather, lemons, and the musky smell of the forest, which smelled of pine trees, dirt, and a rippling creek.

Remus was also at the same stage as Hermione was. As he bottled his Amortentia, he leaned in to sneak a whiff of his potion. It smelled of vanilla, cinnamon, and...something other. As quick as the scent came to him, it disappeared. He smiled to himself. His potion smelled of Liesel.

When potions was finished, Hermione, Lily, Remus, Xenophilius Lovegood, and another boy had completed their potions correctly.

After Potions, Hermione jogged down to the Great Hall and grabbed some lunch and sped off to the library to do her homework.

When she arrived at the library, she quickly pulled out the books that she needed. She quickly finished her homework and had started researching ideas to get Lily and James together when it hit her.

She scrawled a quick letter to Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore and placed it in the book Simple Required Spells for Seventh Years. She had written that she was okay and was in the past. She also wrote to them to keep checking the book for messages.

She thanked Mrs. Pince and snuck down to the Room of Requirement and thought _I need a place where Harry and Ron can find information about me._ After placing the book in the Room of Requirement, she headed down to Ancient Runes.

She arrived just before the other Gryffindor seventh years and took a seat. When Professor Hugendales came started talking, she started taking notes. Suddenly, her neatly taken notes disappeared and new writing appeared in their place.

**Hey, this is me, Remus. Don't be scared. This is a spell that us Marauders came up with to communicate with each other. All you need to do is to write back. Your notes are still there. There also is a charm built into it that takes notes for you. Where were you during lunch?**

_I was at the library._

**_James here. Jeez, what is with you and the library? You seem to have some sort of not-so-secret love affair with the library. You and Remus. Mental face-palm._**

_No I don't! I just like to study and keep up with my grades unlike you stupid blokes, Remus not included._

**_Ouch._**

_Hey, although I am quiet, I am not stupid. Oh, and this is Peter. I do have to agree with James, you go to the library too much._

_Traitor._

**Hey, the library isn't a bad place.**

_It wouldn't hurt if you went to the library a bit._

**What Liesel said.**

Me, Sirius Black ruin my reputation by setting foot in the Library thing? No way!

_Yeah, well your reputation is already ruined enough._

Hey!

_Jeez Liesel, you're good with comeback lines!_

_I've been told._

Professor Hugendales had wrapped up her lecture and had assigned them more homework. The Gryffindors left the class, looking bored to death. Ancient Runes wasn't all fun and games.

After a dinner of shepherd's pie, the Gryffindors headed to their dorms and got ready for bed. Hermione did her nightly routine and got in bed and pretended to be asleep.

When she was sure that the rest of the girls were asleep, she snuck out of the room and down to the Gryffindor common room. She stood next to a plush red chair, waiting for Remus when a thick arm snaked around her waist and a strong hand covered her mouth.

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger to change things up. Thanks for all the reviews, of which I currently have 12. I will try and update every three reviews, but I might take a while. I am not the fastest typer and I do need to come up with interesting ideas, so keep it calm.**

_You only live once, but if you do it right, then once is enough._

_~Mae West_

Thank you to my reviewers, **Barricade Butterfly, worldtravelingfly, lindz4567, bloodredblackeningabyss, nikyta,The Defiant Child, PureLittleLamb, **and **HarmonyWriter.**

Thank you to **nikyta, The Defiant Child, MajorMajo, and FemGenjo Sanzo, PureLittleLamb, JayRenee, and HarmonyWriter** for favoriting.

Thank you to **AliceCullen1981, FemGenjo Sanzo, MajorMajo, The Defiant Child, cosmoGirl666, lindz4567, nikyta, singer321, sonshine, JayRenee, emijade, IceQueenForLife, DumbledoresArmy16, catrt, HarmonyWriter** and **worldtravellingfly** for following.

**PureLittleLamb**-Thanks!

**nikyta**-Sorry, wish I could but no can do!

**HarmonyWriter**-Thanks! If you find any good ones, please let me know. My fave pairings are Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Sirius and Hermione/Remus.

(I AM NOW DOING SHOUTOUTS TO PEOPLE WHO I WOULD SERIOUSLY LIKE TO THANK AND THINK DESERVE IT)

_**SHOUTOUT TO NIKYTA, LINDZ4567, BLOODREDBLACKENINGABYSS, FEMGENJO SANZO, AND WORLDTRAVELLINGFLY! THANKYOU FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE.**_

That is all for now.

-13hermionegrangerlover


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Me, own Harry Potter? I like the sound of it, but no. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters. I own the plot and Sam. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Still September 3, 1977 (Hermione's 2nd day in the Past)**

Hermione reacted on impulse. She brought her elbow back and knocked the person down silently, drawing her wand in the process. Whirling around, she placed her foot on his chest and pointed her wand at his chest. With a deft flick of her wand, the silvery fabric covering her attacker's face was revealed.

"Remus," she whispered, half angry half relieved. She removed her foot from his chest.

"Sheesh Liesel," he said, sitting up, "I just was scared that you would hex my sorry arse to the next century if I tapped you on the shoulder and that you would go judo on me if I grabbed your wrist, so I went with option C."

Hermione blushed and muttered a sorry to him, extending her arm. He brushed his sandy hair out of his face.

She pulled him off of the ground.

"Now where is this place that you are taking me," asked Remus.

"Shhh," Hermione hissed, "I will explain when we arrive."

"Will we be sneaking out of the common room, because we can use Prong-I mean this invis-agh. We can use this sodding blanket with an invisibility charm on it," said Remus, flustered because he almost let out James' secret and he made a fool out of himself in front of the girl he had a crush on.

Hermione didn't seem to mind though, "We will be sneaking out of the common room, so let's use this sodding blanket you speak of," she said, trying not to laugh at how Remus tried to recover from almost spilling James' secret.

Remus threw the cloak over them and followed her out of the common room. He couldn't help thinking, _nice ass Liesel._

Hermione seemed to realize the intimate position they were in and blushed, but lead on. They snuck past a sleeping Filch, courtesy of Hermione, and onto the seventh floor.

After that, they stopped at the opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach the trolls ballet. Puzzled, Remus kept quiet as Hermione put her hand out, thinking _I need a room where it is comfy and Remus and I can talk about getting James and Lily together without being disturbed._

A door materialized, much to the surprise of Remus, and they quickly entered. When they were inside, Hermione threw off the cloak, much to the horror of Remus, as he thought that anyone could enter the room and see them, and said "Welcome to the ROR,"

"What are you doing and where are we," hissed Remus.

Hermione plopped herself down on the plush sofa and pulled him down next to her. She removed the cloak gently and started explaining.

"This is the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go room. This room is accessible to anyone. All they need to do is to think of what kind of room they need and it will appear. You need to specify though. I asked for a room where it is comfy and Remus and I can talk about getting James and Lily together without being disturbed. Don't ask my how I know this on my second day here because you won't get an answer," Hermione said, effectively shutting Remus' mouth.

The handsome boy then felt at ease and relaxed, pulling the cloak all the way off.

Hermione was surprised that her was wearing muggle jeans and a muggle T-shirt, but she hid her surprise well.

Remus internally smiled. He knew that she would be surprised at him wearing muggle clothes, that's why he wore them. The other reason that he wore them was that the T-shirt showed off his nice body. Sure enough, Hermione couldn't help but think _damn, he's got a nice body._

After Hermione realized that she had been quiet for the past half minute, she cleared her throat.

"So, what is the plan?" she asked.

"Well, James has been infatuated with Lily for quite a long time and mutters her name in his sleep all the time, so that is the good side of things. The bad thing is that Lily thinks that James is a jerk and uttermost prat," he started.

Hermione interrupted him.

"How can we be sure that Lily hates him," she said, "for all we know, she could be harboring a secret crush on him."

"Well, she certainly acts like she hates him," said Remus.

Hermione thought for a second and started speaking. "I am a girl, and I know that one of the most common tactics girls use to hide crushes is to act like they hate the person."

"If Lily is acting like she hates James, it probably is because she doesn't want him to know," she said.

Remus pondered this and then answered "True."

"Well, we can start off by figuring out if she likes James, but since that can take a while, let's start the other stuff," she said.

"Girls usually love it when they get a letter from secret admirer, especially if it is in front of a crowd of people, I am not sure if Lily is this kind of girl though, so we need to figure this out. Get James to send a letter to Lily along with a single indigo blue rose, that is her favorite color," she said.

"It seems as if you have this all planned out," Remus said, amused.

"Yeah, well, I kind of have," she said.

Remus laughed, "Just like you have your homework schedule all planned out?"

Confused, Hermione asked him, "What do you mean? I don't have any plan at all, except for get it done before the deadline,"

Remus laughed and allowed a smirk to flit across his face. "Well, the way you act, it seems that your agenda for homework is finish it less than an hour after it was handed out," he said.

Hermione blushed, "Old habit," she said, glancing up at him.

She suddenly found herself caught within Remus calm blue eyes, just as Remus found him caught up in Hermione's deep, mysterious chocolate brown eyes.

Realizing that she was staring, she averted her eyes, a blush creeping across her face.

They then got to work in planning out the other fine points of the love game.

After working on it for about a half hour, he realized that he hadn't heard anything from Liesel for a while. He looked up and saw her, lightly sleeping. Her head was rolled back and her ponytail holder had slipped from her sleek hair. He observed her and realized how peaceful she looked. He tried to focus on his assignment from her, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the beautiful girl in front of him.

He leaned over onto her side of the sofa and stroked her hair, running his hands through her wavy locks. The smell of vanilla possessed him, calling him to lean into her and bury his nose in her sweet smelling hair. As he leaned in, she stirred. Startled, he drew back.

He heard her mutter "Harry," and his heart fell. There was another boy in her life. He blinked quickly to try and stop the tears from falling, barely succeeding. She suddenly began thrashing about, crying and pleading "Don't kill him, please, don't kill him. Take any of us, any but him"

He slowly shook her by the shoulder. She just kept crying out. He finally shook her hard. She shot up and whacked heads with Remus.

Rubbing her head, she sat up. "Sorry I fell asleep," she said, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

She picked up her clipboard and got back to work. Remus kept stealing glance back over at him. Who was this Harry person, and why was she pleading someone not to kill him? Curiosity finally took over.

"You were crying out in your sleep. Something about Harry, and don't kill him, take any of us, any but him. What was that about," he asked, approaching the topic gently.

She looked up at him. After about a minute, she placed her clipboard on the coffee table that had appeared in front of them. She pulled her legs in under herself and started speaking.

"I had a friend named Harry and there was a man who wanted to kill him. This man was really dark and his favorite three curses were the Unforgivables. He once had gotten a hold of him. My friends and I were pleading for him not to kill Harry. Some things that I am not ready to talk about happened and a while later, he disappeared," she said quietly.

Remus felt ashamed at himself for questioning her and said "Oh. I'm sorry that I brought the topic up."

"It's okay, Remus," she replied.

Hermione looked up at Remus and whispered it's okay. They resumed plotting in silence.

After about fifteen more minutes worth of work, they decided it was time to retire to their dorms.

They put the scrolls in a secret compartment within Hermione's bookbag and snuck back out under the invisibility cloak.

After they whispered the password to the groggy Fat Lady, they snuck into the Gryffindor common room and parted.

As Hermione climbed the stairs, Remus stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Night 'Lese," he whispered, as she disappeared into her room.

When she was in her room, she whispered softly "Night Remus," back.

Little did she know that when she opened the door of the bedroom, she had awoken Lily. And that one Lily Evans heard her last statement. And that last statement had left her with her jaw, dropping to the ground.

But Hermione didn't know, did she.

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, (17) . Again, I will update every three reviews.**

_Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe._

_~Albert Einstein_

Thank you to my reviewers,** Barricade Butterfly, worldtravelingfly, lindz4567, bloodredblackeningabyss, nikyta,The Defiant Child, PureLittleLamb,** and **HarmonyWriter**.

Thank you to **nikyta, The Defiant Child, MajorMajo, jarhardar290 and FemGenjo Sanzo, PureLittleLamb, JayRenee,** and** HarmonyWriter** for favoriting.

Thank you to **AliceCullen1981, FemGenjo Sanzo, MajorMajo, The Defiant Child, cosmoGirl666, lindz4567, nikyta, singer321, sonshine, JayRenee, emijade, IceQueenForLife, DumbledoresArmy16, catrt, HarmonyWriter, Hannah Bowers, Sunali, Rissa-rene, serialwatcher2182, ronsucks, HJ258potterhead, jarhardar290** and **worldtravellingfly** for following.

**jarhardar290-**sounds interesting...i might try

**_SHOUTOUT TO LINDZ4567, BLOODREDBLACKENINGABYSS, FEMGENJO SANZO, AND NIKYTA! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME AND THIS STORY._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters. The only thing that I own is the plot, and Sam, JJ, and Mica. I am sincerely sorry for any typos.**

**September 4, 1977 (Hermione's 3rd day in the Past)**

The next morning, Hermione woke with a smile on her face. Today she and Remus were starting phase one of Operation Get James and Lily Together.

Remus had hopefully convinced James to write Lily a love letter.

If he had, then Remus probably had spent the morning teaching James to transfigure a daffodil into an indigo rose.

And if he had transfigured a daffodil into an indigo rose, it hopefully would be in the claws of a handsome owl, waiting to deliver it to one Lily Evans.

If was such a powerful word.

Hermione threw on a pair of muggle jeans and a tight violet cami before slipping on her robes and tying her tie. She grabbed a purple ponytail holder and tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

She left the girls dorms and waited in the common room for the rest of the girls and the Marauders. The girls came tromping their way down the stairs, chattering away.

Once the girls had come down the stairs, then she could no longer wait for the boys, so they headed on to the Great Hall.

Lily had soon struck up a conversation with her and was asking her why she looked so tired.

"I was up late studying in the common room," she answered.

"Oh," said Lily, realizing that Remus had probably been studying in the common room too. And she had thought that Liesel had liked him? _Hmph._

"When I came up, you were sleeping quietly, but Sam on the other hand, was snoring like a bulldozer," she said, ignoring the exclamation of "Hey, I don't snore," from Sam.

They had soon entered the Great Hall and had gotten themselves seated. Lily had turned away from Hermione and struck up a conversation with Mica Kraken, another Gryffindor seventh year.

Hermione sat quietly eating her sandwich when Sirius tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's wrong Liesel," he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You sure that there isn't something wrong," he asked, "because you look as if JJ stole your bag of candy."

Hermione laughed at the comparison. JJ loved anything that had to do with sweets, but he was very fit. Every Hogsmeade trip, his first and last stop was Honeydukes.

Hermione smiled and turned back to her cereal. It was her third day here and she fit in so well that you'd think she was here since first year.

Hermione was buttering her toast when she was bumped over harshly.

Looking up, she saw James sliding in, squishing Helen, who squashed Artie, who squished Opal, who squished Peter, who squished Sirius, who had squished her.

She was on the very verge of squishing Lily, so she moved over a tiny bit, evening everything out.

She continued buttering her toast when she felt a kick across from her. She looked up and saw Remus.

He then proceeded to sign to her in sign language, which both of them knew, I - G - O - T - J - A - M - E - S - T - O - W - R - I - T - E - T - H - E - E - S - S - A - Y, which was the code for "it is ready to be sent to Lily"

Hermione signed back. F - I - N - A - L - L - Y - G - O - T - H - I - M - T - O - G - E - T - H - I - S - L - A - Z - Y - B - U - T - T - M - O - V - I - N - G - H - U - H. Remus laughed at her response.

He picked up a slice of toast and buttered it for himself. It was less than five minutes til the end of breakfast when a caramel colored owl swooped in and dropped a letter and an indigo rose in front of her.

Lily stared at it for a second.

"You should open it Lils, it is probably a message from a secret admirer," Sam prompted her. Every boy from the Gryffindor table, and one from the Slytherin of course, watched her as she opened it carefully.

She read the letter and blushed. Hermione peeked over her shoulder and read what James had wrote.

_Dear Lily,_

_I have loved you since I laid my eyes on you. I have never had any other feelings for a girl in the way that I have for you. It's true. I know that your favorite color is indigo, so that's why I sent the indigo rose. I put a charm on it that enables it to live forever. I hope you like it._

_ I love you,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Remus was smart and had put a handwriting changing spell on it so that Lily couldn't guess who the message was from. Lily placed the letter in her book bag carefully. James was sneaking glances at her, with a smile threatening to bloom on his face.

Just as James had concealed his smile, Lily glanced up at him for just a split second, but when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her, her shoulders fell. Success! Lily probably liked James! Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when Lily started talking to her.

"Liesel, could you weave the rose onto my hair. I'd like to wear it for a day before I preserve it," she asked.

Hermione stood up and gracefully braided Lily's hair into a French braid, weaving the rose into the braid.

Just, as she finished, the food disappeared. Sirius, playing the nice part attempted to pick Hermione's bookbag up, but failed.

"What the heck do you have in there," he exclaimed, as he tried again to pick it up, failing again.

"Books," she answered nonchalantly.

Hermione heard Sirius mutter "If your parent knew your love for books, they would have named you Brigitta instead of Liesel."

She smiled at that one.

The Gryffindors marched up to Divination, which Hermione was forced to take. She was about to start doodling on her paper when writing appeared on her paper.

**That worked quite well, wouldn't you think.**

_Absolutely. How'd you get James to do it?_

**I "accidentally" told him that a Hufflepuff boy had his eye on her. That got his sorry arse moving, and quite fast I must say. The note was written within a minute. Teaching him to transfigure...that's a different story.**

_Hmm. Weel, I dink dat Miz Lilee likes 'de Jame Potter._

**Nice accent 'Lese.**

_Why thank you._

**Anyways, 10:30 again?**

_Sure, I am up._

**I'll bring the sodding blanket and some snacks. You, just remember your mind and don't kill me when I tap you on the shoulder. Where'd you get your reflexes, you're almost better than James!**

_I'd rather not talk about it. I'll bring what we've got planned out so far. Okay?_

**Okay 'Lese, see you at 10:30, common room.**

The quick talk session ended when Professor Trelawney wrapped up her ramble on the different types of tea leaves. She had missed nine.

Professor Trelawney assigned one parchment on different types of tea leaves. Hermione sighed. This was the one class that she didn't care for, and it's homework.

After exiting the classroom, they headed down to Herbology, chatting about Professor Trelawney's wacked up mind. Even Lily had to agree that Professor Trelawney was wacky.

After arriving at greenhouse three, they waited for Professor Sprout to arrive. She had soon come in and was talking about the planting of the _Tacturatavus_, a plant that was highly sensitive to smells. It deducted everything that it knew about the person from smells.

If you had perfume on, one petal would turn purple. The color would darken depending on how much perfume you were wearing

If you were feeling a strong emotion, the petal would turn blue. Again, the petal's color would vary depending on how strong.

If you were hiding a secret, it would turn green. The more people you were hiding the secret from, the darker it would be.

If you hadn't taken a shower in a week, the petal would turn yellow. If you were plotting and scheming, it would turn orange.

If you were practicing dark magic, it would turn red. If it was pink, you were considering to practice dark magic.

One by one, the Slytherins took their turns. Surprisingly, Snape and Lucius weren't practicing dark magic, the petal only turn a pale, pale shade of pink.

When James stepped up, one of the petals turned light blue, and the next turned light green. The rest remained white.

When Sirius stepped up, one of the petals glowed a furious angry blue. The rest were white.

When it was Peter's turn, one petal glowed light blue, one petal glowed light green, and one glowed the palest shade of pink. Nobody commented on this.

When Lily took her turn, one was light purple, one was light blue, and one was light green.

Then Remus took his turn. One of the petals glowed blue, and then the next glowed a dark green.

Then Hermione stepped forward to take her turn. The first petal glowed a shade of blue, and the next glowed the darkest color green you could imagine. She stepped away, ignoring the stares sent her way.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

She looked forward and listened as Professor Sprout talked about the homework assignment. After class was dismissed, she joined up with the Marauders.

And they trumped their way down to their next class, which was History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs.

Remus was sneaking glances at Liesel, who was looking as pretty as ever, her robes billowing around her and her ponytail bobbing in step.

He couldn't wait to meet with her again.

(READ THE A/N, IT IS IMPORTANT!)

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, (23)! I really appreciate them, but I need to say that I can't always update this fast, especially with school break coming to an end. I will try and update every 3-5 reviews I get, but I can't update every day. Sorry.**

_In three words, I can sum up everything that I've learned about life; it goes on_

_~Robert Frost_

Thank you to my reviewers, **Barricade Butterfly, worldtravelingfly, lindz4567, bloodredblackeningabyss, nikyta,The Defiant Child, PureLittleLamb**, **MajorMajo, "GUEST" **and **HarmonyWriter**.

Thank you to **nikyta, The Defiant Child, MajorMajo, jarhardar290 and FemGenjo Sanzo, PureLittleLamb, JayRenee,** and **HarmonyWriter** for favoriting.

Thank you to **AliceCullen1981, FemGenjo Sanzo, KenKen117117, Lila-sama, sparkie926, MajorMajo, The Defiant Child, cosmoGirl666, lindz4567, nikyta, singer321, sonshine, JayRenee, emijade, IceQueenForLife, DumbledoresArmy16, catrt, HarmonyWriter, Hannah Bowers, Sunali, Rissa-rene, serialwatcher2182, ronsucks, HJ258potterhead, jarhardar290** and **worldtravellingfly** for following me.

_**SHOUTOUT TO JARHARDAR290!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters. The only thing that I own is the plot, and Sam, JJ, Kristofer Dunkein, and Mica. I am sincerely sorry for any typos.**

******Still September 4, 1977 (Hermione's 3rd day in the Past)**

Hermione and the other Gryffindors hurried down to lunch. They slid onto the bench and started eating. Suddenly, there was a clatter from the Slytherin table. Hermione looked up. The silverware was floating in the air.

This had to be one of the Marauder's famous tricks. The napkins flew up to join the silverware, twisting around them to look like skirts. The Hufflepuff table howled with laughter. Soon, the food joined the napkins and silverware.

The peas flew up and attached themselves near the top so they looked like necklaces and the chicken drumsticks flew up to look like legs. The teachers seemed impressed, and some of the Slytherins were hiding smiles. Even Lily was impressed.

But the Marauders' show was far from over. The remaining plain silverware soon was dressed up too, but this time, they were dressed in breeches of potato skin and a wig of milk.

Then, for the final touch, the food started dancing. Swing, hip-hop, tango, waltz, country, anything you could imagine. Everybody was roaring with laughter at the sight.

The food soon came down to rest so the Slytherins could eat and lunch lasted a little longer than usual. When the food disappeared, Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to thank Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter for wonderful show. Ten points to each Gryffindor and your missed detention is forgiven."

Hermione realized at the same time the other Marauders that they had missed their detention from yesterday.

As the Gryffindors walked to their next class, Muggle Studies, Hermione brushed up to Remus and whispered "You'd better not get a detention,"

Remus whispered "I figured out that if I did, you wouldn't be too happy," with a small grin on his face. Hermione smiled.

They entered the Muggle Studies classroom and took their seats. A young lady entered.

"My name is Eblezweinere Jocelynne Qui," she announced. "I am your Muggle Studies teacher. The first thing…"

Hermione was already bored and so was Lily. She stared at her empty parchment. She could ace the quizzes without any notes. Plus, she was in a different timeframe, so why bother.

If Malfoy were here, he'd say "The goody-two-shoes Granger is not taking notes, my eyes are deceiving me."

But he was not, and Harry and Ron weren't either, so her Hermione Granger reputation wouldn't be ruined. Her Liesel Ellen reputation might not be shiny clean, but that was okay.

She was brought out of her musings as Remus' writing appear on her parchment.

**You okay Liesel? You aren't taking notes.**

_Yeah, well I am a half blood but raised in a muggle home, so I know this stuff._

**Oh. What are you plotting, you have that look in your eyes.**

_Just a hundred ways to get this fool to shut up, Shakespeare didn't write 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, or Anne of Green Gables for that matter._

She looked up to see Remus, restraining his laughter.

A shaking motion from Lily brought her attention to the desk next to her. Lily glanced at her, shaking with laughter, waiting to see her reaction on the reference of Shakespeare writing _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_, and _Anne of Green Gables._ She face-palmed herself and did the cuckoo motion, pointing at Eblezweinere.

Lily was shaking with silent laughter. Hermione look at the rest of the class. The whole class was shaking with silent laughter.

On an unseen motion, they all did the cuckoo motion, pointing at Eblezweinere, then cracked up.

Eblezweinere looked up.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Hermione finally managed to choke out that _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ was written by Jules Verne and that Shakespeare most definitely did not write_ Anne of Green Gables_.

Eblezweinere cleared her throat.

"My apologies. Ten points to Gryffindor for telling me that I made a mistake," she announced, looking a little pink in the cheeks.

As she resumed talking, Remus scribbled out another line to her,

**Nice work bringing that piece of work down a notch.**

_Why thank you!_

After a few more words, class was over, so the Gryffindors chatted their way to the Great Hall.

They sat down and ate their chicken pot pie, laughing about the exciting day. When the food disappeared. Hermione realized that it was the fourth of September and that she would need to tell Remus about he being a werewolf.

The full moon was going to be on the twenty-seventh. She had twenty-three days to tell him what she was.

She finally decided to tell him when he asked about her bite on the left arm.

The Gryffindors walked down to the portrait of the Fat Lady and then trooped inside. Hermione brushed her teeth and waited for everyone to start snoring. Deciding to be more cautious, she did a charm that glowed if someone other than you was awake.

It remained dark.

She snuck out of the bedroom and stood at the pillar. When Remus tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around quietly and didn't "go judo," as Remus put it.

Remus draped the "sodding blanket" on her and they snuck out of the common room and onto the Come and Go room.

When they arrived, Hermione gestured for Remus to create the room.

He stuck his hand out and thought _I need a room where Liesel and I can work on getting James and Lily together and not be disturbed._

A door materialized and they walked inside. Remus took off the invisibility cloak, but since Hermione was standing on the edge of it, he pulled the cloak out from under her and she fell, accidentally pulling Remus down on top of her.

Remus landed with arms on either side of her, legs pinning her legs down.

When he realized the intimacy of the position, Remus careful not to step on Liesel.

When he extended his hand, Hermione took it and Remus pulled her up. Both of them were blushing at what had just occurred.

"Sorry," muttered Remus.

"It's okay," Hermione said quickly, wanting to change the topic.

Sensing her unease at what had just happened, Remus pulled Hermione on to the couch and started pulling the clipboard of plans out of Hermione's bookbag.

"So which of these do we want to try tomorrow," asked Remus.

Hermione looked at the first part of the list.

**_-trap them in a closet_**

**_-have them go stargazing _**

**_-trap under mistletoe_**

**_-get James to ask for homework help_**

"Let's trap them in a broom closet," replied Hermione.

"Sure," replied Remus.

"We can say that there is a kid bound to a pillar and we can't unstick him so we need their help. I bet that I can enlist the help of Peeves," she said.

"I doubt it," said Remus skeptically.

"Oh, watch me," she said haughtily, walking out of the room, leaving the door open so that she could hide from Filch if she needed to.

"_Peeves,_" she whispered.

Peeves cam zooming around the corner and floated in front of Hermione.

"Oooo, what is the seventh year goody-two-shoes doing out at night," cackled Peeves.

"I have a trade to make with you, but will you please come into this room so that I don't risk getting caught," asked Hermione.

Peeves froze and looked thoughtful, then said "Sure, but if I don't like the trade, I will tip Filch off about you."

"Okay," she agreed.

She led Peeves into the Room of Requirement and closed the door.

"What is this room," asked Peeves incredulously.

"This is the Room of Requirement," she answered briefly.

She sat down next to Remus. Peeves made no comment about why Remus was here.

"Okay, this is the deal," she began, "I am sure that you know about Lily Evans and James Potter, right?"

Peeves nodded suspiciously.

"Well, I act like a goody-two-shoes, but I am a really good prankster and I can tell you at least five pranks in trade for a favor."

Peeves' eyes widened.

"Keep talking goody-two-shoes," he commanded.

"I want a favor in trade of five prank ideas," she stated.

"What is the favor," Peeves asked. Remus just stared as she got Peeves' attention.

"I need you to trap James and Lily in a broom closet."

Peeves' eyes shone with laughter.

"Done. I'd love to do that, but I still want the five prank ideas." Peeves said.

"Okay, as long as you don't use the pranks on us, unless it is necessary to make us look un-suspicious."

Peeves nodded.

"Okay. So Remus and I are going to tell then that there is a kid bound to a pillar and we can't unstick him so we need their help. You are going to have a broom closet door open and ready to trap them in. When we run past, you won't do anything. When they run past, trip them and shove them into the broom closet. Got it?" Hermione said.

"Got it," Peeves answered.

"We can do it after breakfast. Wait on the third floor by the broom closet."

"Okay, give me the prank ideas," Peeves said.

"Okay, who is your least favorite student," she asked.

"Kristofer Dunkein," he replied.

Hermione took out a sheet of paper and started scribbling down the ideas. Remus read over her shoulder.

1) Use a charm that enables the Great Hall to watch what Kristofer says in his sleep.

2) Throw water balloons filled with pine sap, leeches, and dungbomb powder at students.

3) Use a charm that makes all the students say inappropriate things. Put a confusion charm on them so that they don't know what they're saying.

4) Shrink some students' clothes to be doll sized and put a permanent charm on them. Don't do to the Gryffindors.

5) Put soap in the Black Lake.

With that, Peeves left.

"Well, I guess you have some control over Peeves after all," Remus said, astounded.

With that, they left the ROR and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, Remus told Hermione good night and Hermione told Remus good night.

They parted and entered their dorms.

The second Hermione's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

(**_I Have a New Story up. It is called Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince, so that is one of the reasons that the updates aren't that fast.)_**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I will update soon.**

_It is better to remain silent at the risk of being thought a fool, than to talk and remove all doubt of it._

_-Maurice Switzer_

Thank you to my reviewers, **Barricade Butterfly, worldtravelingfly, lindz4567, bloodredblackeningabyss, nikyta,The Defiant Child, PureLittleLamb, hbm6092, JayRenee,** and **HarmonyWriter.**

Thank you to **nikyta, The Defiant Child, MajorMajo, jarhardar290, hbm6092, FemGenjo Sanzo, PureLittleLamb, JayRenee,** and **HarmonyWriter** for favoriting.

Thank you to **AliceCullen1981, FemGenjo Sanzo, MajorMajo, The Defiant Child, cosmoGirl666, lindz4567, nikyta, singer321, sonshine, JayRenee, emijade, IceQueenForLife, DumbledoresArmy16, catrt, HarmonyWriter, Hannah Bowers, gavo2o, hbm6092, sbolzzz, sparkie926, Sunali, Rissa-rene, serialwatcher2182, ronsucks, HJ258potterhead, jarhardar290, KenKen117117, lila-sama,** and **worldtravellingfly** for following me.

**_SHOUTOUT TO NIKYTA!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters. The only thing that I own is the plot, and Sam, JJ, Kristofer, and Mica. Sorry for any typos.**

******September 5, 1977 (Hermione's 4th day in the Past)**

Hermione awoke to some heavy duty rock n' roll playing in her ear. After the Lily Awakening accident, as it was dubbed, she had made sure to cast a charm so that her pillow only sang to her so it wouldn't wake Lily up.

She stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Hermione then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She did a hair-drying spell and braided her hair in a French braid and got dressed.

After gently shaking the rest of the girls, but of course not Lily, awake, she headed down to the common room where the Marauders were speaking in hushed tones.

She crept up and eavesdropped on them.

"What are we going to do on the twenty-seventh, she probably will notice us all missing. Whatever and whoever she might be, she is not a fool. She will connect the dots soon."

Hermione coughed and every Marauder jumped about a foot.

"Hey Liesel," James said casually.

"So what's this talk about the twenty-seventh," she asked, "are you planning to sneak out to the Bad Rollers concert? It's okay if you are, they're a good band" she said, acting as if she didn't know it was the day of the full moon.

"You connect the dots quickly," Remus said, acting casually, pretending that she had guessed right.

When she turned around, she knew that they were passing relieved glances behind her back, but she was fine with that.

When the rest of the girls had come down the stairs of their respective dorms, they chatted their way down the hall to the Great Hall.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, the Gryffindors made their way over to their favorite seats and continued chatting. Today, Hermione had Ancient Runes, Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. Ancient Runes was with the Hufflepuffs, Potions was with Ravenclaw, DADA was with the Slytherins, and Care of Magical Creatures was with the Hufflepuffs.

Hermione chowed her breakfast and left. Remus casually got up, stretched, and followed Hermione.

They waited a few minutes and then Hermione ran into the Great Hall, Remus following close behind. Nobody really paid attention to them. Hermione arrived near James and Lily.

"Some kid is bound to a pillar. We both tried everything that we could, but could get the ropes off," Hermione said.

Lily and James both got up and followed Remus and Hermione. Remus and Hermione were so far ahead that James and Lily barely could keep up. True to his word, Peeves was at his station with the closet door open.

When Lily and James ran by, Peeves tripped them and shoved them into the closet, slamming the door, cackling like a maniac. Peeves played his part well. Remus and Hermione cast some heavy locking charms and silencing charms and Hermione cast an original locking charm for good measure.

They left Lily and James in the closet.

"Lily, James," Hermione called.

"Prongs, Lily," Remus called.

"Hmm, where could they be. I am quite sure that they had been following us," said Hermione, sounding puzzled.

"They must know some shortcuts, the kid is gone," Remus said.

"Let's get to class, they're probably already there," Hermione said.

"Good point," Remus said.

With that, they left the hallway.

_**IN THE CLOSET: (ITALICS IS THE DIALOGUE THAT HERMIONE AND REMUS WERE SAYING)**_

James and Lily were tangled in each other's limbs. James' elbow was in an uncomfortable position for Lily, Lily's leg was in an uncomfortable place for James, and James' glasses were askew. The closet was so small that they couldn't move an inch without causing the other pain.

"Ouch," Lily cried out as James elbowed her.

"Sorry," Lily apologized.

"I am going to kill that Peeves," muttered James.

"For once in your life, I agree to that statement," said Lily.

Suddenly, they heard voices.

_"Lily, James," _a voice that Lily recognized to be Liesel's called.

_"Prongs, Lily," _Remus called.

"In here," James cried out, banging on the door with his foot.

"Help Liesel," Lily called out.

_"Hmm, where could they be. I am quite sure that they had been following us," _said Hermione.

"Good god, we're in here," called Lily.

_"They must know some shortcuts, the kid is gone," _Remus said.

"Peeves," Lily growled.

James could make out Lily's murderous expression, even in the bad lighting.

_"Let's get to class, they're probably already there," _Hermione said.

"No, Liesel, please," James and Lily begged.

"_Good point," _Remus said.

With that, Lily and James knew that they had left.

After a minute, Lily was feeling uncomfortable, so she shifted her leg.

"Ahh, please don't move Lily," James said.

Lily stopped for a second and shifted her hips to give herself a little more space.

"Lily, please," groaned James as she shifted against his pants.

Lily of course didn't listen and she shifted her leg and brushed into James' well...you know what.

Lily's eyes widened. "S-sorry," she stammered.

James just grimaced, trying to move into a more comfortable position, but every time that he shifted, his problem just got worse.

Without looking in a mirror, he knew that both his and Lily's cheeks were flushed a light pink.

Lily tried to put some distance from in between them, but with all the shifting she was doing, his problem got worse.

She finally gave up and they stayed like that for what felt like forever.

James was blushing crimson. Although he didn't like the position that they were in, he liked being near Lily.

"Lily," James asked.

"Yeah," she said softly. Her cheeks were still flushed pink. Although she hated the bizarreness of the situation that they were in, she liked being trapped in the closet with her top secret crush.

She leaned her head away from James' strong chest.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme," James blurted.

"What," asked Lily, who didn't hear the question.

Whatever shred of courage that James had plucked up was gone. "Never mind," James mumbled.

Lily rested her head back against James' strong chest.

That was the way that Hermione and Remus found them, Lily with her head against James' chest and James with a huge boner.

"That's where you were," exclaimed Hermione and Remus.

Lily and James broke apart, tumbling out of the closet.

"we were looking for you after we realized that you hadn't been in your classes," Hermione continued.

Lily got up and said "Thank you for finding us."

"No problem," Hermione said, "we figured out that you guys had probably been caught by Peeves."

Hermione knew that she had made a grave mistake when a murderous expression came onto her face.

"That Peeves," Lily said beginning her rant, "how dare he lock me in a closet! I missed all my-" Lily said before she was cut off by Hermione.

"How about we go to the Great Hall for dinner," Hermione said.

As the girls headed off, James got up.

"Although that was very bloody uncomfortable with Lily twitching around, this is probably one of the best days of my life," James said.

"What happened," asked Remus, truly curious.

"Well, at first we were yelling at you and begging you to open the closet door, but then you left. Lily then decided that she was uncomfortable, so she began moving, which brought my little friend into the picture," James said with a blush.

"Well, it's gone now, so you don't need to worry," Remus said.

"But get this, I ask her if she wants to go out with me and she misses the question," James said sadly.

"Did you ask her again," questioned Remus hopefully.

"No," James said, suddenly finding great interest in his shoes.

Seeing James' disappointment, he said "Let's go and grab dinner."

"Sounds good," James replied happily.

With that they left for the Great Hall in pursuit of dinner.

Upon their arrival, Hermione spelled out D - I - D - H - E - T - E - L - L - Y - O - U - W - H - A - T - H - A - P - P - E - N - E - D.

Y - E - A - H, answered Remus.

W - H - A - T - R - O - M - A - N - T - I - C - T - H - I - N - G - S - H - A - P - P - E - N - E - D? Hermione asked.

W - E - L - L - J - A - M - E - S - A - S - K - E - D - H - E - R - O - U - T - B - U - T - S - H - E - D - I - D - N - O - T - H - E - A - R - H - I - M. Remus replied.

Hermione groaned and signed back.

S - O - C - L - O - S - E.

Hermione sat down and ate a quick dinner of chop-suey and rushed to the Gryffindor dorms to complete her homework.

After she speedily finished, she waited for Lily to come. When Lily arrived, she dragged Lily upstairs and cast a silencing charm.

Pretending that she didn't know, she asked "What happened."

"Well other than the fact that you guys left us and James Sodding Potter got a freaking erection in a closet with me, nothing happened," she said, blushing an unattractive shade of Weasley red.

"Oh," Hermione said, sounding disappointed.

After all the Gryffindor girls had done their nightly routine and got in bed, Hermione cast the sleeping charm on all the girls and snuck downstairs.

Soon, Remus had come and they were just about to sneak out when a voice asked, "And what do you two think that you are doing?"

**A/N: Hahaha. I left you with a cliffhanger! Thanks for the reviews, of which I have (30). Will update soon. It kind of is hard keeping up with my other stories, so please go easy on me. Reviews are welcome.**

_Life is what happens to you when you are busy making other plans._

_-Allen Saunders_

Thank you to my reviewers, **Barricade Butterfly, worldtravelingfly, lindz4567, bloodredblackeningabyss, nikyta,The Defiant Child, PureLittleLamb, hbm6092, JayRenee,** and **HarmonyWriter.**

Thank you to **nikyta, The Defiant Child, MajorMajo, jarhardar290, hbm6092, FemGenjo Sanzo, PureLittleLamb, JayRenee,** and **HarmonyWriter** for favoriting.

Thank you to **AliceCullen1981, FemGenjo Sanzo, MajorMajo, The Defiant Child, cosmoGirl666, lindz4567, nikyta, singer321, sonshine, JayRenee, emijade, IceQueenForLife, DumbledoresArmy16, catrt, HarmonyWriter, Hannah Bowers, gavo2o, hbm6092, sbolzzz, sparkie926, Sunali, Rissa-rene, serialwatcher2182, ronsucks, HJ258potterhead, jarhardar290, KenKen117117, lila-sama,** **LupinSherlockGaleFanatic, Xana140, protective of my pink book,** and **worldtravellingfly** for following me.

**_SHOUTOUT TO HBM6092!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters. The only thing that I own is the plot, and Sam, JJ, and Mica. I am sincerely sorry for any typos.**

**********Still September 5, 1977 (Hermione's 4th day in the Past)**

Remus and Hermione whirled around, wands drawn and came face to face with..._Sirius?_

"Sirius," they asked incredulously.

"You cast a sleeping spell on a pile of blankets," he said, "now, back to the question. Where do you think you're going?"

Remus and Hermione looked at each other. Might as well tell the truth.

"On a mission, we will explain when we get there," Hermione said.

"Get where?" Sirius asked.

"We will explain on arrival, for right now, get under the sodding blanket," she said, pretending that she didn't know that it was an invisibility cloak.

Sirius looked at Remus as if to question why James' invisibility cloak was being called a sodding blanket.

Remus leaned in and whispered to him, "I was about to say Prongs, so I was going to cover up with invisibility cloak, but then I just called it a sodding blanket, that's what she knows it as."

Sirius nodded and leaned out. He looked Hermione in the eye, "Okay, this better be something other than a snog session."

"It won't be, but might end like that," Hermione and Remus said mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out, but for now, let's get moving.

Remus tossed the invisibility cloak over them all and they exited the common room.

After sneaking down to where the ROR was located, Hermione stuck her hand out as Sirius stared at her questioningly.

_Remus, Sirius, and I need a room where I can plot about getting Lily and James together without being disturbed._

A door materialized, much to Sirius' astonishment.

After they all had entered the Room of Requirement, Hermione started talking.

"This is the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go room. This room is accessible to anyone. All they need to do is to think of what kind of room they need and it will appear. You need to specify though. What I thought when creating this version of the room was _Remus, Sirius, and I need a room where I can plot about getting Lily and James together without being disturbed._ Don't ask my how I know this within less than a week of me being here, because you won't get an answer."

Sirius was astounded.

"We can use this for Marauder meetings!" he said excitedly.

"You will," Hermione said, not conscious of what she had said.

"Are you some sort of prophet," Remus asked, "you said that 'we will.' "

Hermione looked up, "Once the operation is done, you guys can use this as HQ, and knowing you guys, you will" she said, covering up.

Sirius sat down hard next to Remus.

"What is this operation that you speak of,"

"Operation Get Lily and James Together," Hermione answered.

Comprehension dawned on Sirius' face.

"It was you who got Peeves to trap them in a closet," Sirius roared with laughter.

"Yeah, but a few things didn't go according to plan. We didn't expect James' little friend to come into the picture; plus we were hoping that James would finally pluck up the courage to ask Lily out, which he did. We weren't expecting Lily to miss the question though," Remus said sheepishly.

Sirius chuckled. "I knew you were up to something when you mentioned that there was a Hufflepuff boy interested in James' Lily-flower. You did seem quite happy when James wrote the note."

"Well, yeah," Remus said with a blush.

"Remus, I do believe that you need a few lessons on the art of deception and how to tell lies," Hermione said with a shake of the head, "and James needs to learn a few tricks about transfiguration, because I have a plan."

Remus and Sirius snapped to attention.

"What have you guys done so far and what is this plan you speak of," asked Sirius.

Hermione didn't like the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, we got James to send Lily a letter and a rose, we have deducted that Lily likes James, we have gotten James and Lily stuck in a broom closet together..." said Hermione trailing off.

"In other words, you're just getting started." Sirius said stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Hermione and Remus agreed.

"My newest plan is to get James to leave random things that Lily like around for her to find them," said Hermione.

"Nah, too original," complained Remus and Sirius.

"We could try and trap them in a broom closet again," suggested Sirius.

"Nah, it would be obvious that someone was trying to get them together and it did have a hefty price," Remus said.

"What was the price of getting Peeves to work for you," asked Sirius curiously.

"Oh, just five prank ideas," Hermione said nonchalantly, ignoring Sirius' look of shock "anyways, back to the topic. What should we do?"

Remus looked thoughtful. "Well, Lily liked the rose, so what if we do some charm that will weave lilies into her hair," he suggested.

"That's brilliant," Hermione said excitedly, "I know just the charms. We can send her another indigo rose on it with a triggering charm. The second she touches the rose, the lilies will appear in her hair after it puts itself up into a bun,"

"What are the charms," asked Remus.

"The triggering charm for Lily is _Trigurosia Lily_, the bun charm is _Bunnicultus, _and the lily charm is _Apphrodosia White Lilies_," she said. She quickly demonstrated the wand movements and pronounced it.

"Let's test it out," suggested Remus, eyeing her black hair.

"On me," asked Hermione, very startled.

"Yeah," agreed Remus.

"Alright," Hermione said hesitantly.

Remus picked up Hermione's quill and transfigured it into an indigo rose.

"_Trigurosia Liesel, Bunnicultus, Approdosia White Lilies_," he cast.

He handed the rose to her and the second it touched her hand, her hair flew out of her ponytail and into a bun.

A mirror appeared in front of her and she took a look.

"Awesome," she said, "this should do perfectly."

Remus looked pleased and Sirius was grinning ear to ear.

"I like your hair like that," Remus commented as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Mission Accomplished," Sirius said.

"Make sure that James agrees to this and does the charms right," Hermione warned, "I don't want Lily winding up with pink hair."

They all laughed. Hermione slung her bookbag over her shoulder and Remus threw the invisibility cloak over them all. They were about to sneak down to the painting of the Fat Lady when Hermione stopped them.

She gestured to them to follow her. She went to a statue of a snake and tapped on it's right eye twice. It flew up and the front part of the pedestal lowered down like a ramp.

She went into the passage and it led to a dead end. At the end, she tapped it three times with her first finger and muttered "_Of all the Problems_," and watched as the wall shifted to the right so they could walk into the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius and Remus just gaped.

"How did you know that," asked Sirius, who was the first to recover.

"I have these random feelings when I come across passageways and places like that. I also know the passwords for some odd reason, don't ask me why," she said shrugging. It wasn't a lie. She always knew the passageways and passwords to the other common rooms and passageways.

Right now, the Gryffindor common room's password was _Serpentes pessimos_, Ravenclaw's was _Manticore flesh_, Slytherin's was _Muggle filth_, and Hufflepuff's was _House points._

**_(I AM DOING THIS HERE SO YOU DON'T LEAVE BEFORE READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. THIS NOTE HAS IMPORTANT INFO, SO PLEASE READ THROUGH IT!)_**

They separated and headed to their own respective bedrooms.

Hermione snuck upstairs and got in bed.

She was asleep in less than a heartbeat.

**A/N: Again, thanks to my reviewers. I decided to include Sirius for the Sirius fans. I will try and update ASAP. Any spells that aren't mentioned in the book are mine. Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I have been trying to keep myself with a chapter ready to be posted, but it is hard keeping up, especially with schoolwork. It has been becoming increasingly hard for me to write down all the reviewers, favoriters, and follower's pen names, so starting next chapter, you know who you are. I still will recognize you for all you have done, but I can't keep up with the listings...SORRY! I will still include shoutouts and quotes and will try and will go back to writing a response to your reviews, starting in chapter ten. **

_A day without sunshine is like, you know, night._

_-Steve Martin_

Thank you to my reviewers, **Barricade Butterfly, Hp some fan19, worldtravelingfly, lindz4567, bloodredblackeningabyss, nikyta,The Defiant Child, PureLittleLamb, hbm6092, JayRenee,** and **HarmonyWriter.**

Thank you to **nikyta, The Defiant Child, MajorMajo, jarhardar290, hbm6092, FemGenjo Sanzo, PureLittleLamb, JayRenee, thenarnianwitch, Xana140, **and **HarmonyWriter** for favoriting.

Thank you to **AliceCullen1981, FemGenjo Sanzo, MajorMajo, The Defiant Child, cosmoGirl666, lindz4567, nikyta, singer321, sonshine, JayRenee, emijade, IceQueenForLife, DumbledoresArmy16, catrt, HarmonyWriter, Hannah Bowers, gavo2o, hbm6092, sbolzzz, sparkie926, Sunali, Rissa-rene, serialwatcher2182, ronsucks, HJ258potterhead, jarhardar290, KenKen117117, lila-sama,** **LupinSherlockGaleFanatic, Xana140, protective of my pink book, Dreamingmew, thenarnianwitch,** and **worldtravellingfly** for following me.

**_SHOUTOUT TO THENARNIANWITCH, AND HP SOME FAN19!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters. The only thing that I own is the plot, and Sam, JJ, and Mica. I am sincerely sorry for any typos. Sorry for updating about two hours late, I slept in today. Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter. It is a chapter leading up to Truth-or-Dare though, so the next chapter will be good, and long.**

**********September 6, 1977 (Hermione's 5th day in the Past)**

Hermione did not wake up to her pillow singing. She had slept in. She had bolted out of bed and was hopping to the bathroom on one foot while pulling a purple and green striped sock onto the other when it dawned on her, it was Saturday.

I sighed. Once I was awake, I couldn't get back to sleep. I did a clothes changing spell so that I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a tank top. I slipped on my grey slippers and headed downstairs to the common room.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were all whispering in hushed tones.

"You like her Remus, admit it," James cajoled.

"No. I. Don't," Remus said with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Um...guys," Peter said worriedly.

"You have to admit, she is drop-dead gorgeous; I'd go chasing her if I weren't chasing Lily," James said, trying to make Remus jealous.

"Guys, look on the map," Peter said warningly.

Remus and James just kept arguing. Still no names were mentioned.

"GOLLY! LOOK BEHIND YOU BEFORE YOU START TALKING ABOUT CRUSHES NEXT TIME," Peter roared.

The rest of the Marauders whirled around.

"Um...Hi," James said lamely.

"How much did you hear," asked Sirius as he twitched in his chair.

"Easy Padfoot, easy," James told him.

"Oh, since the part where James was trying to get Remus to admit his secret crush," I said.

"I should do something about that," I said, winking at Remus and Sirius.

If I had lingered a little later, I might have heard Remus mutter something about, "cold showers," but I didn't.

I just headed over to where Samantha and Mica were whispering.

"Hey, mind if I join you," I asked.

They turned towards me.

"Sure," they answer.

I sit down.

"What are we talking about," I ask.

"Well, we want to host a Gryffindor Truth-or-Dare game tonight. Maybe even play I've never," they said.

"Great idea, we just need the Veritaserum for Truth-or-Dare and the butterbeers for I've never," I said.

They just laughed, "We already have the Veritaserum, we just need the butterbeer,"

I raised my eyebrows.

"I can get the butterbeers, easy as pie," I say before I head out of the exit.

Once I am in the hallway, I make sure that there is no one around and blow thrice on a painting of a horse. The painting swivels on it's spot and I enter the passage. At the end of the passage, I wait for no one to be watching then walk over to the Hog's Head.

I buy fifty bottles of butterbeer and hurry back down the passageway, to another passageway that will take me to the girl's dorms.

"Open Hogwash," I chant thrice to the wall in front of me.

The wall shifts and I climb out of the passage.

I hurry back down to the common room.

"Got them," I cry triumphantly.

I lay them out and the girls' eyes widen. Lily has come down.

"What are all these for," she asks curiously.

"Well, we want to play Truth-or-Dare later, after dinner," they say sheepishly.

"I'm in, as long as you take care of the Veritaserum," she says, sitting down.

"Well, we've got everything," they say, laying down the bottles of Veritaserum.

Lily stands up.

"Hey, everyone that is sixth year and up is invited to play Truth-or-Dare after dinner in the common room, but we should eat breakfast now," she says, "we shouldn't tell teachers or they wil bust us." Everyone is very understanding. Then they realize that they are really late to breakfast and the food might be gone.

There is a mad rush for the exit.

The smart people just wait for the rush out.

After the chaos leaves, the rest of us walk down to the Great Hall.

We grab breakfast and eat.

Just as the food is about to disappear, the same owl swoops in and delivers an indigo rose to Lily.

"Oooooooooo, you got a secret admirer," shrieks Helen, one of the fifth years.

Lily blushes and asks me to weave it into her hair again. The second she picks it up to hand to me, her hair flies up and lilies weave themselves into her hair.

Lily freezes, "What happened,"

I decide to make sure that nothing will go wrong, "Your hair, it's so pretty," I shriek as I summon a mirror. I wince. Did I really just _SHRIEK?_

She looks at herself in the mirror and her jaw drops.

It is quiet all throughout the Great Hall.

She stands up, "thank you to whoever did this for me," she says shyly.

She sits back down.

I see James hiding a smile.

Sirius, Remus, and I all meet each others' eye. SUCCESS!

The food disappears.

We all hear an "Awwww, I was just about to eat that,"

Laughter echoes throughout the Great Hall.

I laugh at how much that person is like Ron, then stop.

I might not ever see Ron again.

I might have changed time.

I might have changed time so bad that the future as I know it might not exist.

It hits me hard, but then that one second of im-composure is gone.

We talk our way down to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"I'm heading down to the library I tell the Marauders,"

"No!" yell all for Marauders.

"Why," I ask.

"Well, we've kind of got a prank that you don't want to experience going on in there," they say.

I just laugh.

I head through the portrait door.

"Hey, come over here and join us," call the Gryffindor sixth and seventh year girls.

The second I sit down, they start talking.

I see the boys calling a huddle too.

"If we know that someone likes another, can it all be agreed that we try and get the together," Opal asks.

"Sure," we all chime.

"What should the rules be," the boys call from the other side of the room.

Surprisingly, Lily speaks up.

"If you take a dare, you need to fulfill it. If you don't, you take off an article of clothing. If you don't want to answer a truth, you take off an article of clothing; Once someone runs out of clothes, the game is over and we play I've never. No asking the same person the same truth question."

The boys nod in agreement.

We go back to plotting the dares and truths. When it is time for lunch, the Gryffindor table is completely silent.

Since the Gryffindors are silent, the Ravenclaws are silent.

Since the Ravenclaws are silent, the Slytherins are silent.

Since the Slytherins are silent, the Hufflepuffs are silent.

It is a silent lunch period.

We head back to the Gryffindor common room. I start working on pre-written essays to pass the time and the other kids work on homework to pass the time.

When it is dinner, the Gryffindor table is completely silent.

Since the Gryffindors are silent, the Ravenclaws are silent.

Since the Ravenclaws are silent, the Slytherins are silent.

Since the Slytherins are silent, the Hufflepuffs are silent.

It is a silent dinner until Professor Slughorn breaks the silence.

"Can someone pass me the gravy," he asks.

We all start talking excitedly. The underage for Truth-or-Dare boys students are planning on hosting an all night sleepover.

The girl underaged kids are holding a party/spa night.

We all go back to the common room.

The underage boys go up to their dorms.

The underage girls go up to their dorms.

It is time for the game of Truth-or-Dare.

**A/N: I will prewrite the next chapter. I have some awesome ideas. The next chapter is all about Truth-or-Dare and I've never. Will try and update today to make up for this crappy chapter. Sorry.**

_"For every minute you are angry you lose sixty seconds of happiness."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**_SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY NIKYTA, SONSHINE, AND LINDZ4567!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You know the drill...The Harry Potter Series is not mine, it is J. K. Rowling's. If there is a passageway, or character, or spell in this fanfiction that is not mentioned in the book, it is probably mine. I am sorry for typos. I hope you like this Truth-or-Dare chapter.**

**************Still September 6, 1977 (Hermione's 5th day in the Past)**

We seat ourselves in a circle. The butterbeers are off to the side, waiting for the game of I've never. The Veritaserum is divided up into batches that allow truthfulness for one question.

"For those of you who didn't hear the rules, if you take a dare, you need to fulfill it. If you don't, you take off an article of clothing. Both of your shoes count as one and both of your sock count as one. If you don't want to answer a truth, you take off an article of clothing; Once someone runs out of clothes, the game is over and we play I've never. No asking the same person the same truth question. Let's also add the rule no ping-pong," Lily says.

"What is ping-pong," asks Mica.

"It is when person A dares person B something. When person B is going to take their turn, they can't dare person A," Lily answers.

"Okay," she says.

"Who is going first," a sixth year asks.

"I will," Mica volunteers.

"JJ, truth or dare," she asks.

"Truth," he answers.

"Wimp," Sirius yells.

"Cool it," I tell him.

He has the decency to lower his head.

"What is one of the funniest moments of your life," she questions.

He picks up one of the batches and downs it.

"When I had to dress up as a clown at a five year old's birthday party. The kid was so darn scared of me that she screamed bloody murder," he said, a smile tickling his face.

"That's not funny," Lily scolded.

JJ shrugs. "Whatever. Hope, truth or dare,"

The sixth year girl who asked "who is going first" thinks for a second.

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk up to Eblezweinere and ask her when she will leave the school, in front of everybody."

Hope's eyes widen, but she says "okay."

"Sirius, truth or dare," she asks.

"I am a bloody Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff," he snorts.

"Okay, I dare you to profess your undying love for Snape in front of all the students," she says with a smirk that rivals Malfoy's.

Sirius pales, "no way!" he says.

He pulls off his shoes.

"Merida," he says, calling on Parvati and Padma's future mother.

"Truth," she says.

"Who is your secret crush," he asks

She grabs a cup, "I like Max Patil," she says. No surprise there for me, but there are many surprised looks.

"Liesel," she says, calling on me.

"Dare," I say immediately.

"I dare you to sit on," she stops and looks around the room, "Remus' lap," she finishes.

"C'mon over here Liesel," he says.

I stand up and walk over to Remus and sit down on his lap lightly. He wraps his arms around me.

"Lily, truth or dare," I ask.

She answers "Dare."

"I dare you to," I say, thinking of something that will get James and Lily together but was gross, "let James lick whipped cream off your stomach," I finish, feeling very proud, that is until I see Lily's glare.

I feel Remus shake with laughter as Lily face turns red.

Lily goes over the checklist of what she is wearing, T-shirt, bra, pants, and underwear. Way too soon in the game to lose clothes, knowing that the game will get rowdier.

I was smart and layered up. I am wearing socks, shoes, jeans, underwear, a bra, a T-shirt, and a sweatshirt.

"I'll get you for that," she hisses at me.

I smirk.

"I'll get the whipped cream," Sirius say excitedly, running to the kitchens.

"So," I say, "this should be fun."

"Liesel K. Ellen," Lily growls at me, "prepare to live a nightmarish rest of the game."

I don't flinch.

"So, Lily C. Evans is angry at me, what's new?" I ask, much to the amusement of Remus, whose chest rumbles with laughter.

"What's your middle name," Peter asks me.

"Karma," I answer.

"Mine is Carla," Lily answers.

"Lily Carla Evans," James says, "I like it."

"Thanks," she says, calming down.

Sirius chooses that magical moment to run through the portrait.

"Got it," he says.

He hands the whipped cream to me, but I decide I am already in boiling water so I hand it to Mica.

"Feel free to use the whole can," I tell her, choosing to ignore the glare that Lily is sending my way.

If looks could kill, I'd boiled alive in scalding hot wax, stung to death by a horde of manticores, Avada'd about fifteen times by a very angry snake-monster dude, namely Voldemort, and be burried be six feet under many times over.

I pretend I don't see this.

Lily pulls her shirt up, exposing her stomach and lies down. Mica takes my advice and uses the whole can, Lily glaring at her all the way.

Finally, after a lot of swearing at Mica on Lily's part, James leans in and starts licking the whipped cream off of Lily's stomach.

Lily is blushing a shade of red that rivals a tomatoes, not to mention the fact that it would win.

After a good three minutes of licking the whipped cream away, James is down to the bottom layer. Lily shivers as James' tongue comes into contact with her skin. After a minute, all the whipped cream is gone. I hand Lily a paper towel and she scowlingly accepts it.

After everyone is back to normal, or as normal as a person that just went to a darn embarrassing dare can be, the game continues.

"Remus, you know the question," Lily announces, calling on him.

"Dare," he answers.

"I dare you to," she trails off, thinking of a good dare, hopefully not including me.

"I dare you to piggyback Liesel to lunch," she says.

"La-ame," says Peter, rolling his eyes.

"What, I couldn't come up with anything that would embarrass Liesel," she said with a shrug, "but the next dare I give is going to be very embarrassing for our dear Ms. Ellen," she finishes with a maniacal grin.

"Ooo, so scary, I am going to wet my pants," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mindy Carleish snickers and Sirius is laughing.

"George," Remus calls.

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you to go up to Irene Hippie and fake a romantic proposal and break-up," he says.

"Remus, are you sure you should be a Gryffindor," I ask him, "because that can be a death-wish. That dare sounds like something Slytherin."

Irene is dating Justin Akenburge; when Justin is in a mood, he becomes very possessive and can land many kids in the hospital wing for various reasons.

"The sorting hat did think of putting me in Slytherin," he said.

"I call being proof. I'll videotape" I call.

"I'll come along," Remus says.

We follow George out of the common room. George quickly finds Irene and Justin. He reaches down and ties a blade of grass into a hoop and transfigures it into a ring. I turn on the camcorder.

He walks up to Irene and taps her on the shoulder and gets down on knee.

"My dearest Irenie-Queenie, I have loved you since the day I laid my fine eyes on you. I have never loved another in such a way. Your eyes sparkle like toad slime and your hair like cobwebs. You are the worm in the apple on Professor Slughorn's desk, and I truly love you. Please my dear, marry me," he finishes.

I am trying my best not to shake the camcorder with my laughter. I videotape the Hufflepuffs backing away.

Justin looks at him as if he has grown two tails and another head. Without waiting for an answer from Irene, he continues.

"What!" George screeches, "are my eyes deceiving me," he cries out, clutching his heart. "You are cheating on me with this, this, this...this slug?" he says, sounding offended. "I thought you actually loved me, my dear," he says. He stands up, "I gave you the best half-minute of my life, and you won't even return the favor," he says dramatically, whirling around and flinging the ring off into a tree, "Farewell my precious heart, don't come crawling back to me once you realize I was meant for you."

He turns back around and takes a bow. After standing up, he turns to Irene, "No offense Irene, but you aren't my type." I stop the camcorder and we run back to the common room, shaking with laughter.

**A/N:This truth-or-dare game is too good to be all in one chapter, plus I am running out of really good truth and dares. PLEASE SUBMIT SOME TRUTHS AND DARES, REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

_-J. K. Rowling_

_**SHOUT OUT TO HP SOME FAN19!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long (about two days) since my last update. I just got back to school from Valentines Break...Anyways, J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series; I own very few of this story's characters, but I most definitely own the plot. YAY! If you don't recognize it from the Harry Potter series, it is probably mine. Thanks to my faithful reviewers, followers, favoriters, and those whom are guests. Enjoy the chapter.**

**************Still September 6, 1977 (Hermione's 5th day in the Past)**

Hermione, Remus, and George burst through the portrait hole, shaking with laughter. They had barely made it in before they all fell down, laughing so hard that they were crying. Hermione held out the camcorder. Lily took it from her and did some sort of spell on it and the video was projected on the wall.

Everybody looked up and watched the shaky video of George's hilarious proposal. By the end of the video, everyone was rolling on the ground with laughter. After a good ten minutes of getting all the giggles out, the game was ready to go on.

Remus sat down and Hermione settled down in his lap again. The game continued on.

"Peter, you know the question," George said.

"T-truth," Peter stuttered, deathly afraid of what the question would be.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that you have ever done," George asks. I swear that George Weasley was named after this George; they are so much alike.

Peter grabs a cup and glugs it.

"Once, I was at this place and it was a camp for really smart people and I had wound up there as a mistake. When one of the teachers called on me, I said the first thing that came to mind, 'I want to eat macaroni and cheese with chocolate sauce on it,' which is my least favorite meal. They gave it to me and afterwards, I barfed all over the counselor's shoes," he said, ears turning a deep red as he blurts it all out.

Everyone snickered.

"Eric, truth or hair," he asked.

"It's truth or dare," Lily reminded Peter.

"Oh, right," he said, face turning a light pinkish color.

"I'd like a dare," Eric says confidently.

"I dare you to go up to Ebelzweinere and ask her to 'stop cutting the cheese,' " Peter dares Eric.

Eric pales and pulls off his shoes.

"Julie-darling, what will it be," he asks.

"Dare," Julie says.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the Black Lake," he tells her.

"No way," she says before pulling her shoes off.

Sirius stands up and clears his throat.

"I think that shoes and socks shouldn't count anymore," he says.

The boys murmur their agreement before taking off their shoes and socks and placing them in front of them in a pile. The girls look at each other, shrug, and remove their shoes. I am now down to a bra, shirt, underwear, pants, and a sweatshirt. Why did Sirius have to mention it?

"Okay, Uriah, what is your choice," Julie asks another sixth year.

"I take dare," he says timidly.

"How about seven minutes in a broom closet with Pearl," she says.

A pretty sixth year brunette stands up and follows him out the portrait hole and into the broom closet out in the hall. I cast a seven minute timer. We all watch as the red numbers count down.

When it gets down to thirty seconds, I place my hands silently on the handles. The second that the timer goes to zero, I pull the doors open.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I do believe time is up," I say as they break from a very heated kiss.

They blushingly follow us back into the common room and the game goes on.

"James," Uriah calls.

"Dare," James answers.

"I dare you to trap Mrs. Norris in a suit of armor," Uriah dares him.

"Okay," James says as he walks out of the portrait hole.

He re-enters two minutes later with a good sized claw-mark on his right arm.

"I did it," he says proudly.

Lily gets up and heals the scratch and sits back down next to me. I am still in Remus' lap.

"How's it going," she asks.

"Fine," I say.

James looks around the room and his gaze lands on me.

"Liesel, you know the question," he says evilly.

"Dare of course," I say.

"I dare you to flirt with Lucius Malfoy tomorrow," he says with a grin on his face. Remus' arms tighten around my waist.

"Ugh, are you serious" I say. He nods.

"Fine," I say with a sigh.

"Peter, truth or dare," I ask, deciding that it is time for revenge for Lily and James.

"Dare," he says, clearly not trusting me with truth.

"I dare you to send Professor Slughorn a love-letter," I tell him, cracking an evil grin.

He pales, but asks for a piece of parchment and a quill.

When he is done, Hope picks it up and reads it out loud.

"My dear Sluggy-poo," she reads, "I love you. Will you see me at nine tonight at the Astronomy tower? Hugs and kisses," she reads.

"It's kinda lame, but it should do," Hope comments.

Peter leaves the room to mail it.

When he comes back, he chooses Sirius.

"Dare."

"I dare you to blow up your potion in Potions tomorrow," Peter dares him.

"Consider the Potions class warned," he says.

"Remus darling," he says in a sugary voice.

"Dare," Remus says.

"I dare you to dress up in a mermaid costume and dance on top of the Gryffindor table at breakfast tomorrow," he says with an evil cackle.

Remus doesn't reply. He just takes off his shirt, revealing his muscular body.

"Liesel," he says, calling on me.

"Dare," I reply.

"I dare you to give Snape a lap dance," he says.

"No way," I almost shout as I whip my sweatshirt off.

**(Remus's thoughts: **_If I dare Liesel to do something that is extremely gross, she might take off her sweatshirt. Hmm. She wouldn't do a lap dance to Snape, would she? Well, good time to find out._**)**

I call on Hope and dare her to go into the girls' bathroom and apply make-up hideously and then howl like a gorilla and squeal really high pitched in the Great hall. She refuses, whipping off her shirt.

"Mondita," she calls, "what is your way of death by Hope," she asks evilly.

Mondita shivers. "Truth."

"What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

Her eyes widen, but she grabs a cup and drinks.

"I am dating a Slytherin," she says.

"Who," we all ask furiously.

"Liam Zabini," she answers softly. That is why she seemed so familiar. I guess she gets married to Liam in the future because she resembles Blaise Zabini.

"Well, although he is a Slytherin, he is the best of the lot," James says.

"Anyways, Julie, what do you want," she asks Julie.

"I want a dare," she says.

"I dare you to dress up like you would for clubbing and walk in to breakfast like that," she says.

"Okay, consider it done," Julie answers.

"Sirius, what is it?" she asks Sirius.

"Truth," he answers, "I don't trust your dares."

"Who is the girl that you'd like to date most in this room," she asks.

Sirius grabs a cup and drinks. "Mindy Carleish," he says with a cheeky smile on his face.

"No," Mindy says, "I can't date you because I am already dating a reasonable Sirius Black who wouldn't play truth or dare," she answers cheekily.

"You two are dating?" Peter asks.

"Duh," Mindy says as she claims Sirius' lips.

"Alright, enough of the lip lock and continue the game," Hope says, interrupting their snog session.

"Alright, since you have interrupted us, what will it be Hope," Sirius says.

"Truth," Hope says cheekily.

"Who was your first shag, when, and where," he asks, trying to embarrass her.

She just takes off her skirt.

"Lily," she calls.

"Dare," Lily says.

"I dare you to go into the Great Hall wearing a flashing sign around your neck that says 'I am Sluggy's favorite,' and the yell it," Hope announces.

"Okay then," Lily says.

"James," she calls.

"What is it Lily-flower," he answers.

"What is the worst three Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans you have eaten?"

James shudders.

"Barf, dragon dung, and earwax," he says, shuddering at the last two. He looks around and his gaze lands on me. It seems that he is getting Lily her revenge.

"Liesel, since you are sitting there so quietly, I think that I will need to ask you, truth or dare,"

"Truth," I answer. If all the dares are as bad as flirting with Malfoy's dad, I don't want to take part in them.

"What is the big secret that you are hiding?"

My stomach drops. I can't tell everybody the secret, and I am most definitely not ready to tell my friends the truth about me quite yet; it might ruin the future.

I pull off my shirt and the boys stare at my body. I pull out my wand and they look away. I return it to it's holster.

"Hope," I say, calling on the timid girl, "what is it you choose?"

"Truth," she replies.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" I ask.

She pulls off her bra and most of the boys stare at her. I pull mine out, along with the other girls. The boys gulp loudly and look away. We return our wands to where they belong.

"Peter, Merida, Callie, and Hope, this is a group dare. The rules of a group dare state that if a person doesn't want to do the dare, they take off an article of clothing and the rest of the group does the dare. I dare you four to dance on top of the slytherin table during lunch tomorrow," she finishes.

"I'm sorry, but it is time to play I've Never, because I don't want to do this dare," Hope says.

"Okay," we all agree as we pick up our clothes and get dressed.

"That was a long interesting game of truth or dare," Lily comments, "but I have a feeling that this game of I've Never is going to be more exciting."

**A/N: I really am sorry that it took this long to update. School has started up again and I don't have anymore pre-typed chapters, so the updates might be slower than they have been. I will try and pretype some chapters over the weekend. For your patience, I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter's middle.**

_"Lupin, don't think that the girl is yours. I am competing for her too," Lucius hissed to him._

_"So bring it on pureblood swot," Remus hissed back._

_"You'd better get it and get it quick; Malfoys always get what they want," Lucius shot back._

_"Bring it on Ken doll, the Barbie is mine," Remus snarled before walking away, leaving a very confused Lucius Malfoy behind._

**Like it? Please review, they are ****_great_**** inspiration.**

_"If you can't explain it to a six year old, you don't understand it yourself."_

_-Albert Einstien_

_**SHOUTOUT TO GUEST USERS!**_

(Not including this, the story is 1,909 words! The most so far!)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling has that right though. If you don't recognize it, it is probably mine. Thanks to my faithful reviewers and those whom are guests.**

**Still September 6, 1977 (Hermione's 5th day in the Past)**

After everyone was clothed again, they reformed the circle. Lily passed the butterbeers around the circle.

"Does everyone know the rules of I've Never?" James asked.

Hope shook her head, along with a few others.

"One person will say I've Never and then say something that they haven't done. If you have done it, you take a small sip of your butterbeer. You want to be the first to finish your drink. In this game, we will give supporting proof if it is possible. I'll go first and we will go around the circle," James said.

"I've never gone skinny-dipping," James said. Hermione took a drink and so did Mindy.

"It was a dare," Hermione answered.

"My cousin and I forgot to bring our bathing suits to the lake," Mindy said simply.

"Me next," Oliver says, "I've never kissed or been kissed by someone other than my mom," he says.

Everyone drank.

"I can change that," Hope said shyly.

They both leaned in and engaged in a passionate snog.

"Oi, this is a middle of a game," Sirius said, interrupting them. Of course after he said this, he kissed Mindy.

After about ten seconds more, both couples broke apart.

"Wow," Hope and Oliver said.

"You kiss well for a first-timer," she says.

"My turn," Mica called, "I've never snuck out in the night.

Hermione, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Mondita, and James drank.

"My turn," Peter called.

"I've never gotten a hickey," Peter said.

Hermione, James, Sirius, and Mindy raised their bottles.

"Sirius, Kev, Oliver, and Marv," Mindy said.

"Mindy, Merida, Hope, Kelly, June, July, Amber, and Livvy," Sirius said.

"Penelope, my muggle friend," James said. Lily didn't look too happy.

"My friend Ron, and my muggle friend Joshy, and my friend Harry from a dare" she said, leaving out some other people that she had gotten hickeys from.

"My turn," Merida said, "I've never gotten a tattoo."

Hermione, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter took a drink.

James pulled his shirt up, revealing a stag on his lower back.

Sirius also pulled his shirt up, revealing a shaggy dog.

Peter pulled his shirt up and revealed a rat, getting some snickers from the room.

Remus pulled his shirt up, revealing a tree and a crescent moon. It was a good idea for him not to get a werewolf.

Hermione pulled her shirt off and cast a revealing spell on herself, revealing not only her tattoo, but also her 'mudblood' scar.

Nobody but Remus noticed the scar, everyone was staring at her back, which had an intricate sunrise and sunset scene on it.

It also had a tree with many leaves and apples. Her tattoo represented all the people that she knew and had known. Some of the apples were still on the tree while others were on the ground. Instead of dirt, there were many names of all the people that had died in the war.

Everyone who was still alive back in her regular time had their name written inside an apple, and those who she knew in this timeframe had their names on a leaf.

Everyone crowded around her back, fingering their name. Remus was confused on why his was both underground and in a leaf. Some people, like James and Sirius were too.

"It is a closeness tattoo," she said, her voice in a mere whisper. "Everyone magical that I know has their names written on my back; it always updates itself."

She pulled her shirt back on and cast the hiding spell on it again.

"I have many more, but some of them are private," she said.

"My turn," Sirius said.

"I've never broken someone out of a prisonlike place," Sirius said.

Nobody drank except for Hermione.

"I was breaking someone innocent out," she said, not mentioning that it was him that she broke out after he had been caught again.

"Whoee," James said, "Maybe our Liesel isn't as innocent as she looks."

"You got that right," she muttered.

"I've never kicked a guy where it hurts," Lily said.

Hermione, Merida, Hope, and Sam took a drink.

"Oliver," Sam said with a giggle.

"Kevin," Hope said.

"Sirius, Oliver, and Kevin," Merida said with a smirk.

"Adrian, Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George; Adrian because the doofus was hitting on me, Harry because he kinda snuck up on me and I didn't know who he was, Ron because he was acting like a git, Neville was an accident, as for Fred and George, same excuse as Harry, sorry Lily, sorry James," she said, feeling like it was right to apologize to them, even if they didn't know who Harry really was.

"Okay," James and Lily said, confuzed.

"My turn," George said gleefully.

"I've never snarfed a drink," he said.

Of course James, Sirius, and Remus did.

"Butterbeer," all of them said.

Sam then took her turn.

"I've never lied to the Minister of Magic."

Hermione laughed so hard that she cried. When she had composed herself, she took a sip from her bottle.

"Yes I have, and it was one of the funniest moments of my life," she said with a giggle.

Everyone was shocked. She had met the Minister of Magic and lied to him?

"My turn," Hermione announced.

"I've never done the cinnamon challenge."

Remus, Hope, Nicky, Leques, and Kevin took a drink.

"It was horrible," Leques said.

All the rest agreed.

"My turn," Juanita said.

"I've never kept a secret that could kill people," she said.

Hermione, Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius all drank.

Nobody questioned why.

"My turn again," James said.

"I've never thought that I have been gay," he said.

Everyone gasped when Kella drank.

"I am not gay," she said after drinking one of the cups of Veritaserum. "My cousin Garvis was teasing me and I kind of freaked out and almost convinced myself that I was gay, but I definitely came to my senses."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay then," Lily said.

The game continued. After many more I've never questions, Hope had finished her butterbeer and the game was over.

"Alright everybody, let's review what we need to do tomorrow for dare," Lily said.

"Hope has to walk up to Eblezweinere and ask her when she will leave the school, in front of everybody. Remus is going to piggyback Liesel to lunch. Liesel is going to flirt with Lucius Malfoy. Sirius is going to blow up his potion today. I am going to enter the Great Hall wearing a flashing sign around my neck that says 'I am Sluggy's favorite,' and then yell it." She said, summarizing the dares that would be performed the next day.

"Wait, instead of piggybacking Liesel to lunch, how about I just do it at breakfast," Remus asked.

"I guess that is okay," Lily said.

"Alright," Remus and Hermione said.

"Everything clear?" Lily asked.

"Yep," everyone chorused.

"Okay, night" everyone said before heading up to their respective dorms.

Hermione had barely finished brushing her teeth and climbed into bed before she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**7th of September (Hermione's 6th day in the Past)**

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a slight hangover.

"Ugh," she groaned before casting the hangover spell. She instantly felt better.

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, showered, changed, and brushed her hair. Harry and Ron had been so right when they had dubbed her hair 'the beast.' As she brushed her hair, looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed so much, and it only the sixth day that she had been in the past.

She had been here for only six days, and her whole persona had changed. Hermione Granger seemed so distant compared to Liesel Ellen.

She sighed and put her hairbrush down on the counter. She quietly left the room and went down to the common room where the Marauders had crashed. Remus looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She reached a hand out to brush his hair out of his eyes when he twitched in his sleep. She blushed as she reached her hand out again, this time, to shake him awake.

"Remus, wake up," she said softly, "Remus," she said.

Remus stirred slowly. He stretched out and yawned.

"Morning beauty," he said after casting a hangover charm.

"Morning," she said, "let's wake the rest up."

Remus quickly agreed, shaking James and Peter awake.

"Morning," the both said after a yawn.

"How to wake Sirius up," Remus said, head tilted to the side. "Ah, that's how.

Remus conjured a bucket of water.

"Care to do the honors," he said, offering the bucket to her.

"Sure," she said with a giggle.

She tipped the bucket's contents onto Sirius' head. Sirius sputtered as he woke up. He looked around and caught her guilty expression.

"Liesel," he growled, before launching himself at her.

He had her quickly pinned down to the rug. Giving her a quick smile, he shook his head, raining drops of water all over her.

"Aww," she said, "you are so much like a dog; an adorable, great, big, black dog." she said.

The other Marauders exchanged glances. It was precisely what Sirius was.

"You're just like the dog that you have a tattoo of," she said, giggling. The Marauders were trying not to laugh at her.

"Hey, the rest of the girls are coming, let's go to breakfast," he said with a cheery grin.

He pulled her up and she cast a quick drying charm on herself.

They waited for the girls to come all the way down the stairs.

Lily had conjured a bright neon pink sign that flashed the words 'I am Sluggy's favorite' in neon yellow and green.

"Well, I guess it is time to face the humiliation," she said.

Everyone just laughed.

"Hope, you ready to say your line," Lily asked, directing the attention to Hope.

"Yep," she said, after gulping really loudly.

"Remus, you ready to piggyback 'lese," she asked Remus.

"Yup," he said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Onwards," they all yelled as they charged to the Great Hall.

Stopping before the doors, they took a minute to catch their breaths. Hermione stood behind Remus. Everyone watched as he bent down and hoisted her up, gripping the back of her knees. She pulled her jeans up and locked her arms around Remus' neck.

"Ready," Lily asked, her sign flashing away.

"Ready," everyone whispered back. With that, they entered the Hall, Lily's sign flashing.

Remus ran into the Great Hall, Hermione bumping along on his back. She laughed as they headed to the Gryffindor table.

The other Marauders were merrily chatting away.

They soon had reached the table and Remus was leaning really far back and going really far forwards.

"Remus, put me down," she said, shrieking with laughter.

"Nuh-uh," he said with a laugh, making sure to lean really far back.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him farther.

No one noticed, but there was a flash from Kevin Creevey's camera as he captured the moment.

The Gryffindors soon had settled down and Remus had let Hermione down. She took a seat next to him. After the Hall had quieted down at the Gryffindors' entrance, Lily stood up, her sign still flashing.

"I am Sluggy's favorite," she yelled.

"Yeah, and there is no need to flounce it," some Hufflepuff countered.

"Fifteen points from Hufflepuff," Professor Slughorn said, defending his favorite student.

The Hufflepuff scowled.

Lily sat down and removed the sign.

Hope then stood up and walked over to the staff table with a pale face.

"Eblezweinere," she said.

"Yes dear," Eblezweinere said.

"When will you leave the school," Hope asked, her face growing very pale.

The students howled with laughter.

"I don't know how long I will be seeing you, but I am pretty sure that I will see you for the rest of this week at 7:00 sharp for your detentions," she said angrily.

Hope sighed, happy that it was over and headed back to her table.

"Well, it wasn't that bad," Lily said comfortingly.

"True," Hope said before perking up and piling her plate up with food, reminding Hermione of Ron.

Breakfast soon was over and they Slytherins and Gryffindors tromped down to DADA.

Hermione shuddered, recalling the dare to flirt with Malfoy-future-Senior.

"Well guys, it is better now than never," she said out loud.

"What are you talking about," Remus asked her.

"The flirting with Lucius part," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Remus said softly.

"Oh well; be back," she said before heading towards the group of seventh-year Slytherin males.

"Hey," she said, slipping into the circle.

She tried not to shudder as the fathers of Theo Nott, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, and Draco Malfoy eyed her appreciatively.

"Hey," Lucius said, head cocked to the side.

"Hey handsome," she said.

Now she definitely had their attention.

"Hey babe," he said.

Hermione noticed that Lucius and Draco looked a lot alike. Lucius must have decided to grow his hair out in the future, because his hair was exactly like Draco's was. She almost drew back at the realization.

"Got tired of the little gang over there?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"No, just wanted to introduce myself properly. I am not really sure that we started off on the right foot in DADA," she said, trying not to shiver as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"No, I am not sure we did. My name is Lucius," he said huskily.

She softly put her arm on his shoulder, leaning in.

"Nice to meet you Lucius," she said, rolling his name around her mouth.

"Nice to meet you too Liesel," he said breathing into her ear.

She smiled with a slight smirk to it.

"See you around," she said, trailing her first finger down his chest as she turned away, leaving a interested Lucius Malfoy and an awestruck three purebloods.

She met up with the rest of the Gryffindors.

After she made sure that the four Slytherins had left, she leaned over and barfed.

Standing up, she vanished the mess and cast a few after-barf mouth-freshening charms.

"That was one of the grossest things I have done in my life," she said.

"That was one of the grossest things I have seen," Sirius said.

"I can second that," said a scarred-for-life Remus.

"Oh-my-god," Lily said with a stunned expression, "He looked interested in you and flirted back."

"That is the reason that is so gross," she said, "because I am not interested in him."

With that, they headed down to the next class, which just had to be DADA with the Slytherins.

After they entered the class, Professor Stabbe told them about simple dueling.

"This class, I would like to do the same thing as last time, duel each other," she said, "No Dark spells or Unforgivables."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin partnering," she announced.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Ellen," Snape called, "up for a challenge? I've been training to kick your sorry arse," he said sneeringly.

"It's your life," she said cuttingly.

The Gryffindor boys whistled.

"It's your death," Snape said unoriginally.

"I'm up," she said, striding over to him.

"Lupin," Lucius called, "You up,"

Remus' inner werewolf called itself into action. This monster had flirted with his crush and he was going to get revenge.

"Doesn't look like I am sleeping," he snarled.

Lucius made his way over to Remus and whispered "Lupin, don't think that the girl is yours. I am competing for her too," Lucius hissed to him.

"So bring it on pureblood swot," Remus hissed back.

"You'd better get it and get it quick; Malfoys always get what they want," Lucius shot back.

"Bring it on Ken doll, the Barbie is mine," Remus said before walking away, leaving a very confused Lucius Malfoy behind.

Soon, everyone was paired up. Remus and Lucius were sending death glares at each other. Lucius had no idea what a Ken doll was, but it didn't sound that nice.

Hermione and Snape were engaged in a glarefest. James and Marcus Flint's future dad were pretending that they weren't paired up with the other while Sirius and Theo's future father were facing each other.

Lily was glaring at some Slytherin nit-wit while Sam had a murderous face on as she stared at the girl across from her.

Professor Stabbe cast barrier walls.

"Three, two, one," Professor Stabbe counted. "GO!" she yelled.

Flashes of light erupted from all over the class, but the flashes from Remus and Lucius' were the most intriguing.

"_Olibanses, Terapithic, Shanglebonises, Stupefy, Plecheitenes,_" Lucius roared.

He smiled in satisfaction as the Oily-Puddle spell, Flying-Dirt spell, Chaining spell, and Bacteria spell flew towards his opponent.

Remus slipped on the oily puddle that Lucius had created, but while he was going down, he retaliated.

"_Quiddiosia, Kelpiano, Reteveil, Olibanses, Juctiorousus,_" Remus snarled as he stood back up.

Remus smiled as a set of bludgers, a quaffle, and a snitch flew towards his face. Sadly, he had dodged the rest of his spells, narrowly missing the temporary-blindness spell that Remus had sent.

Meanwhile, James had won his duel and Lily was in the process of removing her opponent's wand from her hand. Sirius was still engaged in his duel and Peter was obviously Stupefied.

Hermione and Snape were currently demonstrating their plethora of spells.

Snape was going for 'the more spells, the better' approach while Hermione was going at the 'put the opponent out of commission' approach. Finally, with a quick swish and flick of her wrist, Snape was on the ground, goggling as pink and green fish swam around his head.

Hermione barely resisted the urge to laugh as Snape's eyes widened comically as the fish started staring at him. She quickly summoned his wand and was declared winner of the duel after putting Snape back to normal, or as normal as the greasy-haired git could be.

Remus and Lucius were still dueling and were soon the last ones left.

Remus decided that he should take a page out of Liesel's book. He cast the invisibility spell and snuck up behind Lucius.

Lucius didn't know the _Homelium Revelio_ spell, so he whirled around, just in time to be stupefied and to have his wand taken away.

Just as Professor Stabbe was about to pair people up again, she realized it was time for lunch.

"I am sorry students, it is time to go to lunch. See you guys soon," she said as she cleaned up after the mess that Remus and Lucius had created.

As the students headed out the door, Remus slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders. He looked over his shoulder at Lucius and glared before mouthing '_the girl is mine, Ken doll.'_

Lucius just glared at the retreating figure of the Gryffindor and started creating a list of all the ways that he could murder the teenager in his mind.

**A/N: Whew! SIX PAGES ON GOOGLE DRIVE! That took a long time to type. I hope all of you like the update. There are many new developments in this chapter, like Lucius' attraction to Hermione. I need to find a way to get Lucius with Narcissa, because where would Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and the rest of the Harry Potter gang be without Draco Malfoy and his cutting remarks? So yeah; it may be a while until my next update, but this long chapter should suffice for the time being. Reviews are not necessary, but are very inspirational for me. 'cough cough.'**

**I probably won't update super-speedily due to the following reasons:**

**School, homework, and the fact that I have been neglecting my other stories. Plus, I would like some time to read other people's fanfics too. So yeah, that is all for now!**

_"One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain."_

_-Bob Marley_

_**SHOUTOUT TO THE DEFIANT CHILD!**_

Longest Yet! (3,357 words, not including this line)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again; it has been a week since I have updated, so I am sparing you the agony of waiting. Again, Harry Potter isn't mine, I don't own much, but if you don't recognize it, it's probably mine. I am sorry for typos, punctuation problems, grammar problems, spelling mistakes, and all of that good stuff. Well, enough with the author's note and on to the story.**

**Still 7th of September (Hermione's 6th day in the past)**

James, Remus, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Hermione tripped their way down to lunch; laughing at the results of their duels.

As they were bumping their way down to lunch, Hermione leaned between Remus and Sirius and whispered "Meet me in the Room."

They both nodded their heads, chattering away about Quidditch. Hermione sighed yet again. Boys.

They continued their trek to the Great Hall and soon had arrived at the Gryffindor table. Sliding into their seat, the Marauders exchanged smiles. Hermione immediately knew that they had set up a prank.

"What did you do this time," Hermione asked accusingly and slowly.

"Watch and see," they all chorused, Peter one second behind the rest.

She looked around for anything unusual, but didn't spot anything. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion over at the Slytherin tables. She whirled around and her jaw dropped.

The Slytherins could no longer claim that they were the green and silver snakes, but they could claim that they were pink fools.

There was pink confetti, pink tulips, little animated pink ballerinas, pink ribbons, pink flower petals raining down on the table. There was every shade of pink; hot pink, rose, light pink, dark pink, neon pink, every kind of pink that you could think up; it was all raining down on their heads.

But that wasn't the best part; all the Slytherins were wearing leotards and tutus. Each hair on each Slytherin's head was a different shade of pink, and pink lipstick was floating around, doing everybody's lips.

It was a ghastly sight, but still very hillarious.

All the tables roared with laughter.

After all the commotion had calmed down, Dumbledore stood up.

"For this creative display of spellwork, I award each of the participating Gryffindors ten points, but must take five points away for humiliating the Slytherins. That should bring Gryffindors up to two hundred sixty-five points, tying them with the Ravenclaws. After that is the Slytherins with two hundred fifty-four points and Hufflepuff has two hundred points even," he announced with a cheery smile before turning the Slytherin students back to normal.

The Gryffindors cheered loudly. After they finished their lunch, tofu, stir fry, sweet and sour chicken, white rice, and dumplings, they tromped down to the Potions classroom, chattering about the prank.

They soon had seated themselves next to the Hufflepuffs and were awaiting Professor Slughorn.

"Oh dang," Sirius whispered, "my dare."

The Gryffindors who had been at the truth-or-dare game all groaned. That probably would be fifteen points down the drain, putting them in third.

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open.

"Good; he's not here yet," a Hufflepuff said as he ran towards his seat.

"Quite the opposite, my friend," Professor Slughorn said as he walked through the open door, "and that will be five points from Hufflepuff."

The Hufflepuffs groaned.

Professor Slughorn ignored them.

"Today we will be making the _Emotia_ potion. Does anyone know what this potion does?" he asked.

Both Lily and Hermione's hands shot up.

"Ms. Evans," he said, calling on his favorite student.

"The _Emotia_ potion allows someone to dampen their emotions," she said, reciting as if from the book Potions for the Heart.

"Great. Five points to Gryffindor. Does anyone know what it is often used for and why it is so hard to make?" he asked the class.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Ms. Ellen," he said, calling on her.

"The _Emotia_ potion is often used to conceal a person who is in love's feelings. It is hard to make because the Querie roots need to be ground to the size of sand grains. Querie roots are very fibrous and if you get the juice on your hands before it has been added into the potion, you can get very sick. The potion can only be blown up if there is a bit too much fairy wing, but this is a very common mistake," she said, reciting from Dangerous Potion Ingredients and Usage of Potion Ingredients.

"Very good," Professor Slughorn said, sounding very impressed. "Take ten points for Gryffindor," he said.

Turning to the class, he told them sternly "Make sure that you are very precise when measuring the fairy wing; I don't want any accidents today."

Sirius cowered down in his seat.

With a flick of his wand, the instructions were on the board, but Hermione had already memorized them in the future.

She went to the Potions supply cabinet and got the required ingredients.

She placed the lacewing, Querie roots, fairy wing, ginger root, sapglow juice, moonbean powder and Thestral hair down in the first row, then set the Xanie stingers, cinnamon powder, tamnoo leaves, berhamote oil and jubia teeth down in the second row.

She placed her cauldron in-front of the two rows, she filled it halfway up. She ground the Xanie stingers up and dropped the powder in, pinch by pinch. She then mashed the ginger root and tamnoo leaves up, rolling them into one inch thick balls before dropping them in.

She tucked her hair behind her ear before grinding the jubia teeth up and stirring the moonbeam powder into the jubia teeth powder.

While she was adding the jubia and moonbeam powder mixture into the cauldron, she sprinkled some cinnamon powder around the cauldron, making sure that none fell into her potion. When she finished sprinkling the cinnamon, she carefully cut the thestral hairs into one inch pieces before stirring them in.

She then ground the Querie roots down to the size of sand grains, making sure that none of the juice got on her hands. She gently picked them up with tweezers and placed them into her cauldron. She then cast Scourgify on her work area, getting rid of the cinnamon powder and the Querie juice, just like the directions said.

Her potion was now a sickly shade of green. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she uncorked the stubborn vial of berhamote oil. She poured it in slowly, watching as it turned a vibrant shade of orange.

She placed the lacewing into her cauldron and stirred her potion, three times to the right, nine times to the left. She repeated this five times, and then stopped stirring. Her potion swirled around for a minute, turning the pale shade of orange it needed to.

She then very carefully measured the fairy wing, double checking, and triple checking her measuring before pouring them in. Her potion didn't explode. She let out a sigh of relief.

All she had to do was add an ounce of sapglow juice, and then she'd be done. She was just measuring it out when there was a loud explosion.

There goes Sirius' potion, she thought. Sure enough, when she turned around, Sirius was covered in light orange substance. He just stood there, the goop dripping down his face.

"Mr. Black," Professor Slughorn said, vanishing Sirius' potion, "did you measure the fairy wing down to the millimeter?"

"I might have added a millimeter too much," he said in a weak voice.

"Well, you certainly did," Professor Slughorn said with a shake of his head, "ten points from Gryffindor and a detention at seven."

Sirius slumped down in his seat.

Hermione shook her head before turning back to her potion. She poured the sapglow juice into the rest of her potion, making sure none of it splashed out of the rims. Her potion turned the perfect shade of turquoise. She smiled as she bottled and corked it.

At the end of class, everyone brought their potions up, if they had a potion to bring. Only Lily, Remus and I have the exact color of turquoise.

"Marvelous," Professor Slughorn crowed. "Five points to Gryffindor, each."

The Gryffindors smiled at this, and even Sirius brightened.

"Homework for this week is three feet on all the uses of the Yuklie plant and Fibwing teeth. Class dismissed."

The Gryffindors then cheerfully made their way down to Herbology with the Slytherins.

When they got down to Greenhouse One, Professor Sprout was awaiting them. The Slytherins made their way in, glaring angrily at the Gryffindors. After everyone was settled, Professor Sprout started talking.

"Today, we will be harvesting the Achidrasia's sap. To harvest the sap, you take the insides of the Achidrasia's stem and split it in two. Then, you take a spoon and scoop the insides out. The insides of the Achidrasia will then mixed with Fireweed fibers and dragon-scale powder to create a burn-healing ointment. Pair up with a person from your house, and start harvesting the insides."

Sirius pairs up with Mindy, Peter pairs up with Hope, Kelly pairs up with Kevin, and Angie pairs up with Helena. That leaves Remus, Lily, James and I.

"Partners Liesel," Lily asks me, her eyes begging me to say yes.

"Sure," I say, making myself sound enthusiastic.

James and Remus pair up and we all start working. Lily and I make quick work of our pile of Achidrasias.

After class is over, we're assigned a foot of homework on burn-healing potions and what plants they are made of. We then tromp down to History of Magic to hear Professor Binns drone on. I take this time to start doing my homework, writing with my right hand, and taking notes, writing with my left hand.

"You're ambidextrous?" Remus leans over and asks me.

"Yep," I reply as I continue taking notes and doing my homework. By the end of History of Magic, I have finished my homework. Professor Binns assigns up two feet of parchment on the rise of Silici witchcraft. We then tromp out of the class to go to Ancient Runes.

Professor Ukulele starts telling us about how to translate some of the basic runes. I learned this in fifth year. Bored, I start to draw on the edge of my paper. I draw pencils, and Hungarian Horntails. It's only when I have finished animating my dragon when I realize that the class is silent.

I look up and see the class staring at me.

"Do you think that you already know how to translate these runes Ms. Ellen?" Professor Ukelele questions me, drumming her finger on her desk.

"I do," I tell her. The class gasps.

"Well then show us," she dares me as she starts writing the runes out on the blackboard.

I walk up to the board and examine the runes. There is a unicorn, a tooth, a thestral, mermaid, and a manticore.

"These runes come together to form a protection shield; When there is a unicorn in the same like as a tooth, it forms a shield that wards off evil magic. This shield only works to a certain extent, so that is why there is the manticore, the thestral, and the mermaid. The mermaid is a water creature, the manticore is a land creature, and the thestral is an air creature. When they are all combined, they create a certain amount of safety. Of course, it is impossible to stay safe from the Unforgivables and other curses because once the material that the runes are written on are destroyed, the shield that is put up disappears. The shield also won't hold up forever, it will only hold up for about a week at the most. Once this shield is gone, then you are vulnerable to any spell," I conclude.

The class is silent.

"Bravo," Professor Ukulele cries out. "That will be thirty points to Gryffindor and a lighter homework load."

Everybody cheers, both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"This week's homework is to create a dormant protection rune. You will need to do the research to find out which woods will work the best, what powders you will need to sprinkle over your completed work to keep it dormant, and how to perform the creation of the shield when it is needed," Professor Ukulele tells us before dismissing us.

We walk down to the Great Hall for dinner, chattering away on any topic that comes to mind.

We sit down and pile our plates full of mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, steak, and cornbread.

"So," Remus says, "Sirius can't join us due to his detention."

I had completely forgotten about that. I groan.

"Well, we'll still meet. We can catch him up tomorrow night if he manages to stay out of detention," I say with a laugh.

"True," Remus says.

"Hey, isn't there some sort of rule saying that you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs in the muggle world?" Sirius asks.

"We're not in the muggle world," I say cheekily.

Remus slings his arm around my shoulder.

"You're finally learning the ways of being a Marauder," he laughs.

A flash of light catches us.

"Hey," Remus cries out.

"What," I ask.

I look up and see Kevin Creevey with his camera, looking through his pictures. I laugh. Now I know where Colin gets his obsession.

"Oi, Kevin," I call, "could you develop some of those photos of the five of us for me?" I ask, gesturing to the Marauders and Lily.

"Sure," he says giddily.

With a flick of his wand, a pile of about ten pictures appear in front of me.

"Thanks," I call out.

"You're welcome," he tells me.

I sling my bookbag over my shoulder, grab the pictures, and run out of the Great Hall and up to the seventh year girls' dorms.

I jump onto my bed, close the drapes, and cast Lumos so that I can see.

I look through the pictures and select the best photos, deciding not to use four of the ten photos.

I choose one of James and Lily during the whipped cream dare.

One of Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, James, and I.

I choose of Lily's face when she received the first indigo rose.

I also choose one of her after she gets her hair put up by the second indigo rose.

I then chose one of James during a Quidditch game, catching the snitch.

Last of all, I chose the one of Remus and I during the piggyback ride today.

I take all of the pictures and lay them out. Now, I have pictures of Remus, James, Siris, Lily, and I.

I grab a piece of parchment and jot down a quick note, explaining the images to Harry and Ron. I rush down to the Room of Requirement. I need a room where Harry and Ron can find information about where I went, I think. A door materializes and I step through it. I grab the book and place the images and letter in Simple Required Spells for Seventh Years.

With that, I retire back to the Gryffindor common room. I take a shower, brush my teeth, and change into my nightgown. Once everyone is in bed, I cast a spell that will detect if someone is still awake. Since Lily is still awake, I stay still. Five minutes later, I cast the spell again. She is still awake, so I wait another five minutes. I cast the spell yet again, and find that she is finally asleep.

As a precaution, I cast a sleeping charm on her. I cast a silencing spell on the door and sneak down to the common room. I barely can locate Remus in the darkness, but I then spot him hiding behind one of the pillars, so I sneak up and tap him on the shoulder. He draws his wand a second late.

"Remus, if you want to be an Auror, you will need to be faster than that," I say with a shake of the head.

"How did you know that I want to be an Auror," he asks me as her throws James' invisibility cloak over me.

"Lucky guess; you just proved me right," I tell him, covering my bluff.

"Uh-huh, and unicorns are related to fish," he says dryly, clearly not buying it, but he is smart enough to know that he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of my wand.

We sneak down to the Room of Requirement. Once we went through, I threw off the Cloak.

I turned back to Remus, who was blushing a shade of color that had recently adorned the Slytherins. He turned his head away and turned around.

I looked around in confusion before realizing that I was wearing a nightgown, but it wasn't any type of nightgown. It was a see through nightgown that was proudly showing my black lace underwear.

I blushed and transfigured it into a cream colored dress.

"You can turn around again," I tell Remus. He complies, blushing lightly.

"Sorry," I tell him.

"It's fine," he says, still blushing.

We stand there for a minute before we realize that we should get to work. I drop my shoulderbag down on the coffee table that appears. We seat ourselves and start talking about the next phase in our plot.

"Alright, it can be concluded that James likes Lily and vica versa," I say, jotting this down on a piece of parchment.

"True," Remus says, "we just need them to get over the fact that Lily has called James a prat for six years and that James played the part for the past six years"

I laugh. Remus always knows how to turn a situation that is so solemn into something to be taken lightly.

"So what's your plan Remus," I say.

"Hmm, let's push them off the Astronomy Tower," he says with a grin.

"Absolutely, then James can play knight in shining armor to her and then they will live happily ever after," I finish with a dreamy sigh, feeling a lot like Luna Lovegood.

"Ahh," Remus says, trying to conceal his laughter, "love Muggle fairy tales, do we?"

She giggled. "No, just love the vision of James trying to convince Lily to trust him on his magic carpet."

Remus laughed, thinking of how stubborn James and Lily were. They were like to rams, battling to gain dominance. His mind suddenly wandered off. Speaking about dominance, how would Liesel be in bed. When he realized what he had just been thinking about, he mentally face-palmed himself.

He snapped back to reality when the mentioned girl waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hullo?" she asked.

"Hey," he said.

"Are you okay; you kinda zoned out," she said.

"Yah, I'm fine, just tired," he said.

She smiled.

"Well, while you were off in la-la land, I came up with a good idea," she said.

"What is it," he asked her, leaning forward in his chair.

"How about we ask Dumbledore if we can go star-gazing in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow. It would be a double mission; we'd be studying the stars at the same time as getting James and Lily together. I heard that there would also be a meteor shower tomorrow night," she said excitedly.

"Sounds good," Remus said, "perfect bonding time. James and Lily can go together, Sirius and Mindy can go together, and you and I can go together; we just need to deal with Peter," he said.

"What about Angie; I think that she has a crush on him," Hermione said, jumping at the chance to make Angie's dream come true.

"That's good," Remus said, "I know that Peter has a crush on her."

"Great," Hermione said with a smile.

With that, they started planning out what to say to Dumbledore and what to do if he said yes.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she gasped at the time.

"Remus, it is 10:00," she said.

"We'd better go," he said, gathering all her stuff. They quickly packed and snuck back out of the Room of Requirement, under the Cloak, of course.

They snuck through the secret passage and broke apart upon arrival in the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Night Remus," she whispered softly,

"Night Liesel," he said, watching as she went up the stairs. As she disappeared up the stairs, he whispered "Sweet dreams."

After she slipped into the bedroom, he climbed the stairs and entered the seventh year boys' bedroom. He was just slipping into bed when he heard a whisper from the bed across from, him, which just happened to be James'.

"Where were you going that you needed my Cloak," he demanded. "You didn't even ask me."

Remus sighed.

"I found a place where we can hold meetings," he said.

"Really," James said, perking up,

"Really," Remus said.

"Where," James asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning; I am so darn tired," he groaned.

"I will hold you to that," James said.

"Okay; good night," Remus said.

With that, he turned over and burrowed under the covers. He would deal with James tomorrow, but for right now, all that there was was him, Liesel, and his sleep.

**A/N: That was a good six pages on Google Drive, and it is full of many developments. Now there is going to be four main pairings (Remus/Hermione) (Lily/James) (Peter/Angie) (Sirius/Mindy). Then there is going to be Lucius/ Narcissa, of course. How could I get rid of Draco? He is one of my favorite characters. Ever. He and Hermione go very well together. Anyways, you can look forward to an update on next Sunday or Saturday. I don't think that I can update during the week anymore, so yeah, sorry. I will try and update during the week if possible, but there are no guarantees. I also won't keep posting these ridiculously long chapters, it gets tiring.**

_Try to be like a turtle, at ease in your own shell._

_-Bill Copeland_

_**Shoutout to HP-and-PJ-lover-4eva!**_

(3,727 words, not including this)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everybody; sorry for the week-long wait. Anyways, you are here for the story, not my complainings, so onwards. Same deal; J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Series and if you don't recognize it, it's probably mine. Sorry for any issues that there are in this chapter (typos, punctuation problems, grammar problems, spelling mistakes, and all of that good stuff) and happy reading.**

**8th of September (Hermione's 7th day in the past)**

**(A/N: Hey; I realized that there is a mistake in the story, and would ask you to pardon me. The days are all messed up. There are only 5 days in a school week, so to make amends, today is Saturday.)**

Remus woke up to a loud whispering in his ear. With a startled yell, he did some sort of kick-punch combination and wound up on top of his attacker, who just so happened to be a very woozy James.

"What was that for," James demanded, rubbing his sore ear.

"Teaches you to scare the living daylights out of me," Remus retorted after pulling James up to his feet.

As Remus turned to go brush his teeth, James grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait a second man," James said, now sounding cross. "Are you going to explain why you borrowed my Cloak and where the new place is, or am I going to have to beat you up for and answer."

Remus sighed; he wasn't angry at James for asking about his Cloak, but he did want to keep the Room of Requirement between him and Liesel for a bit longer. Oh well.

"First, let me brush my teeth and get dressed; then, I will explain near-everything," Remus said heading to the bathroom.

"What do you mean near-everything," James asked, but Remus ignored him.

After Remus came out of the bathroom, he came face to face with Peter, James, and Sirius.

"So, where's the new place," Sirius asked.

Remus turned on James.

"I said that I would tell you where the new place is and why I used your Cloak, but that didn't mean that I'd tell these two also."

"But we are the Marauders and if it is related to the Marauders, we don't keep secrets," Peter said, sounding a lot like a five year old.

Remus sighed, then seated himself. "Alright, the new place is called the Room of Requirements and I will show you there soon. Liesel showed me there and I was using your Cloak to get there," Remus said.

James frowned. "Don't you think that it is odd how Liesel has been here for only a week and she knows her way around Hogwarts like the back of her hand?"

Sirius piped up. "It's true. How is it that she knows about this Room of Requirements and none of us did?"

Remus had to admit that they had a point. "I guess it is true," Remus said reluctantly.

"I know that your inner wolf deems her trustable and that you have a crush on her, but I am not sure if we trust her," Sirius said, speaking for himself, James, and Peter. Remus pursed his lips.

"Alright; I get that you aren't sure about her, but I trust my inner wolf. She will tell us her secret soon, let's just not go poking around. She seems really shy and I don't think that our poking around will be good for her." Remus said.

"Are you going to tell her about your little problem?" Peter asked.

"I guess that I will eventually; maybe in a week. The fifteenth should be okay," Remus answered.

"Anyways, let's head down to breakfast," Sirius suggested, growling in a playful way.

James laughed. "Calm it Padfoot!"

Just as he said that, the girls were emerging from the portrait-hole, just barely catching his words.

"What's that about?" Hermione asked Lily, pretending not to know what it was all about as the Marauders fled down the hall.

"I don't know to be honest," Lily said, "the four of them, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, have these nicknames. James is Prongs, Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, and Peter is Wormtail."

"Hmm," Hermione said.

"Oh Liesel, is there anything that you will resist pondering?" Hope said teasingly.

Hermione pretended to think.

"Yes; the fact that if we don't get down to the Great Hall quickly, all the food will disappear."

Hope's eyes widened and she sped down the hall.

Lily, Mindy, and Hermione were left behind, staring at the place that Hope had just been.

"Well, now we will know what happened to all the waffles," Mindy said in awe.

Lily laughed, her clear, sweet laugh echoing through the halls.

"C'mon, let's go before Hope gets all the waffles," Mindy said with a chuckle.

"Race you there," Hermione called over her shoulder as she took off, speeding towards the Great Hall.

"Hey, that's unfair," Lily called out as she ran to catch up, Mindy following her.

"Nothing's unfair," Hermione said. Soon, they all were racing neck-to-neck to get there first.

Just as they were about ten feet away from the Great Hall's doors when something slammed into each of their backs.

"Hey," Hermione called as Remus wrestled her to the ground and pinned her down. She looked over to see Lily pinned down by James and Mindy by Sirius.

When all three girls realized what the boys had done, they laughed. The boys then scooped each of them up and threw them on their backs, piggy-back style, and ran for the Great Hall doors.

"Put me down Potter," Lily screamed, pounding on James' chest, but laughing, nevertheless.

"Not for your life, Evans," James said, glasses askew, but grinning like a boy that just got a bag full of chocolate.

"Sirius, that's going to be no kisses for a day," Mindy threatened. Sirius paid no attention.

As for Hermione, she just laughed as she clung onto Remus.

"I'll get you for this you know," she whispered in his ear.

"I know; all the more reason to do it."

The boys soon wrestled the doors open and were making their way to the Gryffindor table. When they reached the table, James and Sirius put their agitated girls down, but Remus didn't.

"Say 'Remus is the Best,'" Remus whispered in her ear.

"Never," she said defiantly.

"You sure about that?" Remus asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes," she said.

"It's your choice," he said before standing on the top of the Gryffindor table, tap dancing and spinning around.

Hermione laughed as he came to a stop.

"I'm not giving up that easily," she said.

"How about this," he asked, whispering in her ear, much to the distaste of a blonde-haired Slytherin.

Remus opened his mouth and began to yell. "Our friend, Ms. Ellen would like to tell everyone how she lied to the-"

Hermione clapped a hand over Remus' mouth, muffling anything else he wanted to say.

"Alright, you win," she said, laughing.

Remus got off the table and she yelled "Remus is the Best." He let her down and they sat down, side-by-side to eat breakfast.

After they finished breakfast, Hermione and Remus headed over to the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, "can we speak to you?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Absolutely. Come to my office."

They followed Dumbledore up to his office. After he seated them, he offered both of them a lemon drop.

"No thanks," Hermione said politely.

"Are those laced with calming potion," Remus asked curiously.

"Remus," Hermione scolded.

Remus ducked his head. "What? I was just curious."

Dumbledore chuckled at the two's antics.

"No, these aren't laced with calming potion. Now what would you like to speak about," Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, we were thinking that it would be nice if some seventh-year Gryffindors could do some stargazing tonight; there also is a meteor shower, so we were wondering if we could have a stargazing night in the Astronomy Tower," Hermione said.

"That'd be a splendid idea," Dumbledore said, his eyes shining with amusement. He, of course, knew what the two were trying to do.

With Dumbledore's okay, the two left the office and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione stood up on the couch, conjured a firecracker, and set it off. Everyone looked up.

"Attention all seventh-years, you have the choice tonight of coming up to the Astronomy Tower to go stargazing and watch a meteorite shower. Requirements are a partner, a blanket, and some snacks," Hermione announced, "if you are coming, please tell me so that I can have a head-count.

With that, everyone got back to working, or chatting.

"So Liesel, wanna go with me?" Remus asked.

"Sure," she said.

Across the room, the saw Peter asking Angie out. Angie blushed and nodded. There was tap on Hermione's shoulder. She turned around and came face-to-face with Frank Longbottom.

"Um...Alice and I will be going..so yeah," he finished.

Hermione smiled and nodded. There was yet another tap from behind her.

"Angie and I are going," Peter said, a giddy smile on his face.

Hermione tallied it up. So far, there'd be three pairs.

"Oi, Liesel," Sirius called from across the room, "count Mindy and I in."

James waved at her.

"I got Lily," he said giddily.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Lily, who blushed and shrugged, turning back to her work.

That was it. Everyone else either didn't have a partner, or weren't interested.

Hermione flopped down on the sofa and sighed.

"Now that's set," she said, "all I need to do is plan out the space."

With that, she set to work, drawing up some plans for the, hopefully, romantic stargazing event.

**A/N: Next up...stargazing and (finally) some kissing from someone other than Sirius and Mindy. Now that that's done, I am going to try and update my other story, Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince, which is a Dramione. There will be truth-or-dare in that story, and I don't have any creative ideas, so if someone would give it a read and give me some suggestions, it'd be greatly appreciated. Reviews are also very welcome.**

_"Raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the main reason that I have trust issues."_

_-yourecards_

_**SHOUTOUT TO MagicBrownie!**_

**(Most recent follower, and yes, followers and favoriters will get shoutouts!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey; great to be back and updating the story again.**

**I would like to comment that I got a review from a reader telling me that it wasn't their cup of tea and a few reasons why. I will eventually answer the question on why Hermione was sent back and why Harry wasn't sent back too. I already have a plan for all this and the answers will appear, eventually. Eventually is a keyword here, and yes, I eventually will bring Harry into this. As for the fact that the characters are OOC...I didn't really notice that, but guess it could be true. I might need to make Lily a bit harsher and James a bit more comical, and make Hermione a bit more studious, but the story is mainly centered on Hermione, so it's hard to do.**

**If you are reading this right now and have decided that the story is getting duller by the minute, it is absolutely fine. I understand that the way how some stories progress can disappoint you, so sorry if I have been disappointing in this story. Although I'm slightly disappointed by the review, not every story is suited for every person, and that review is helping me build the story.**

**I also got some reviews from yet another guest. For the sake of this story and Harry and Ron's sanity, Kevin Creevy has magic. I have my reasons for this. Harry and Ron need some sort of proof that Hermione is safe, and Harry wants to know his parents, so that is why Kevin has magic.**

**Thanks to that guest reviewer, because you made me realize a few things that I need to brush up on. And for the sake of this story, Hermione doesn't like most Slytherins.**

**Anyways; I don't own Harry Potter, but if I ever do, I will probably never update again because I will be dead of happiness. LOL. On to the story and enough of my mad ramblings.**

**Still the 8th of September (Hermione's 7th day in the past)**

"Are you sure that will work," Hermione asked.

"I'm quite sure that it will," Remus reassured her as he helped her set up the Astronomy Tower.

"But Frank and Alice might be a little cramped," she said.

Remus sighed.

"Alright, I give up; make the change you want," Remus said with a sigh.

Remus was a little bit irked by her control freakness as she rushed around the Astronomy Tower, making miniscule changes.

"There," she said happily as she showed him her layout.

Remus took a look at the lines that she had made and silently agreed that her arrangement was better than his was.

"See," she said proudly, "I got it to work."

Remus reached over and messing her ponytail up. "You sure did."

Hermione scowled as she redid her now-black hair into a ponytail.

As Hermione finished taking care of her hair, she glanced around the Astronomy Tower. It was all planned out accordingly for the night.

"Hey Liesel, I'm gonna get get us some blankets and snacks," Remus told her before heading down the stairs.

Hermione sighed after Remus left. Although the Remus was a good friend, she still missed her friends in the future.

With a chuckle, she imagined how Harry and Ron must be feeling without her there to correct their homework; Future Snape must be having a party deducting points from Gryffindor.

With a sigh, she fingered the necklace she had on. It had a golden chain with a phoenix feather in it. Harry and Ron had bought it for her after the last battle as a memory of the DA and the fallen. So many had died and it hurt her to know that many of her current friends were going to die in the future. Hermione wiped away a tear that had appeared on her cheek and tucked her necklace back under her shirt.

"I miss you," she said into the darkness.

"Did you really," a voice in her ear asked. She jumped back and came face-to-face with Remus, arms laden with snacks and a blanket.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Not you silly; my friends."

Remus looked hurt. "Are you saying that I'm not your friend?"

Hermione then realized what she had said.

"As in my muggle friends," she amended.

"Ah," Remus said as his set the snacks and blankets down.

"Potter, are you really that dense? That's what lightweight charms are for," a voice called from below.

"That would be James and Lily," Remus and Hermione said at the same time.

"Quite so," Sirius said, emerging with Mindy in tow.

"Good job on the set-up," Mindy praised as she looked at the rose petals strewn around on the floor, "but how are we going to look up at the sky if there is a roof in the way?"

Remus chuckled.

"We didn't exactly get that done yet," Hermione said, "we were kinda busy."

Mindy's eyes lit up. "Busy as in snogging?" she asked.

"Definitely not," Hermione said as Remus said "That'd be a good idea."

Hermione turned on her and smacked his shoulder.

Remus rubbed his shoulder. "Are you sure you're a girl? You are as strong as a boy 'lese," he said.

"Of course I'm a girl," Hermione said as she raised the roof.

Remus joined her, moving the roof to the side and casting the spell that would hold it stationary.

"And here they come," Sirius and Mindy called, "the lovesick couple."

James and Lily emerged, food hovering over their heads.

"Who said that," Lily demanded.

Both Remus and Hermione knew not to get in the way of the angry redhead.

"They did," Remus and Hermione said, pointing to Mindy and Sirius. Lily marched over to them and smacked them both.

"James and I aren't lovesick," she said, denying the charges.

Lily then turned on Hermione and Remus, whacking them both.

"Hey! What was that for," Remus asked, rubbing his shoulder again.

"Every heard the term 'stand up for your friends,'" Lily asked them.

"Yes Mother," Hermione said with a giggle before hopping out of the way of Lily's hand.

James leaned into Remus' ear. "Now how did I get a crush on such a violent girl?"

Lily then turned to James. "I really should smack you, but I've already smacked you enough in my lifetime," she said before dragging James over to their place, food still hovering over their heads.

"That went well," Remus said, still rubbing his shoulder.

"I could say the same," Sirius whispered to Hermione and Remus.

"What are you doing Sirius," Mindy demanded, "whispering about something without me?"

Sirius sighed.

"Course I'm not Mindy-Bug," he said, throwing his charm on.

"I surely hope not," she said crossly before dragging him over to their spot.

"Mindy-Bug," Remus said amused, "Mindy-Bug."

Hermione giggled before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"Where should we go," a nervous Frank Longbottom asked.

"Your spot is right over there," she said pointing them in the direction of their spot.

"Thanks," Alice said before they walked hand in hand over their spot. Hermione took Kevin's camera out of her bookbag and snapped a photo of the two of them to send to Neville and a photo of Lily and James to send to Harry.

"Where did you get that," Remus asked her as she placed the camera within arm's reach.

"I borrowed it from Kevin," she said.

"On pains of death not to injure it in any way," Remus asked.

"Yup," she said.

There was a tap on her back and she turned around to come face to face with Peter and Angie.

"Where do we go," they asked.

Hermione pointed their spot out to them and the cast _Sonorus_ on herself.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Stargazing Night," she said. "Tonight, we will be stargazing and then there will be meteor shower, so hope you enjoy it," she finished awkwardly

There was a round of applause then silence as everyone looked up at the sky.

"There's Leo," Remus whispered into her ear as he pointed the constellation out.

"Do you see the North Star," she asked him, lying back on the pile of blankets.

"It's that one," the werewolf said as he pointed the star out.

Remus wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to her.

"My mom, dad, and I used to go stargazing together. Mum could name every constellation in the sky," she told him.

"What happened to her," Remus asked, all thoughts about the stars and other stargazers gone.

"I don't know," she said quietly, thinking back to the day that she had gone to Australia to find her parents. They were gone without a trace.

Remus hugged her close. "It's okay 'lese," he said comfortingly, encircling her waist with his strong snuggled closer to him, burying her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

They were brought out of the embrace by hearing catcalls. The both sat up, but the catcalls weren't about them. Frank and Alice were kissing each other, lost in the moment. She grabbed Kevin's camera, snapping a photo just on time.

After Frank and Alice broke apart, there were cheers for both of them.

"Will you be my girlfriend," Frank asked Alice, his blush evident in the dim light.

"I've been waiting for this moment since fifth year and earlier," Alice said before kissing him again.

"They're such a cute couple," she whispered to Remus.

Remus nuzzled her before whispering, "I'm glad that they're finally together."

"Me too," Hermione said, as she opened a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans.

She offered one to Remus, letting him choose before she did. She popped one into her mouth and chewed. It was cinnamon. Beside her, Remus sputtered.

"What flavor did you pull," she asked.

"I think that it was supposed to be a wizarding version of cotton candy," he said with a grimace.

"Well, it isn't earwax," she said consolingly before popping another. She choked and sputtered.

"What flavor?" Remus asked.

Hermione wiped at her damp eyes. "Earwax."

Remus laughed and opened a box of chocolates.

"Here," he said, offering her a chocolate, "much more reliable."

She picked one up and placed it in her mouth, letting the creamy chocolate wash over her tongue, hints of caramel swirls whipping her taste buds into a frenzy. She swallowed and savored the taste of the chocolate as it slid down her throat.

She looked over to see Remus watching her.

His eyes were so enrapturing, a mix of colors, too hard to see in the dim light, but beautiful in the day. She found herself staring into his eyes, chocolates and jelly beans forgotten.

Suddenly, there was a gasp, bringing them back to reality. The glanced up at the sky. Meteors were streaking across the sky, leaving trails in their wake. It was a truly dazzling sight.

Hermione stole a glance over at Lily and James. Their hands were entwined and they were staring up at the sky. Hermione pointed this out to Remus, who grinned at the sight.

Angie and Peter were staring at the night sky and holding hands. So were Frank and Alice. Remus looked over at her before entwining his hands with hers.

They stared at the night sky, watching the meteors danced their ways across the sky. They stayed like that until the end of the meteor shower.

After the shower finished, Hermione made the roof of the Astronomy Tower come back to where it usually rested.

Everyone got up and silently packed all their stuff up, trooping back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you Remus," Hermione whispered into Remus' ear as she climbed through the entrance.

"You're welcome," Remus said before they split apart.

Hermione climbed the stairs up to their room. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and got in bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Phew! That was hard to write. It's a bit early to have Remus and Hermione kiss; it's only Hermione's 7th day in the past. I kinda need a filler until I get to the 15th of September; that's when it will really get interesting. That's another week's worth of chapters that I'll need to write. I certainly will make sure that the chapters are entertaining, of course. I also need to add a bit more in about Frank and Alice and then get Lucius and Narcissa together. Life as a writer is hard. Yes, Ellen is more of a first name, but that's why I chose it.**

**Reviews are extremely motivating for me. Expect more from me next weekend, if not sooner.**

_Dear Math, grow up and solve your own problems, I'm tired of solving them for you._

_~(?)_

_**SHOUTOUT TO PurplePythonShoes!**_

_**(Favoriter)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating, but here I am! I am extremely sorry for the days of the week mess-ups that are in this story; it is very confusing to change, so I did say this in chapter 15. Today is Sunday. If anyone is really annoyed by this, then you can type me out a review and tell me which chapters are which days. Sorry for this inconvenience.**

**Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling does. I'm jealous. Gah! Anyways, onto the chapter. (The funny thing to say right now would be "Stop apologizing and start writing!")**

Thank goodness it was Sunday. Hermione was really tired after the stargazing night and she really didn't want to truck herself to her classes. She rolled over in bed and burrowed her face into her pillow.

The next thing she knew was that she was drenched in cold water.

She shot up and whacked heads with...Lily?

She rubbed her eyes and took another look.

"Mindy," she growled.

"What," Mindy asked innocently.

"I. Hate. Cold. Water," I say, pronouncing each word with a steel cold tone.

Mindy backs away from the bed with her arms raised.

"Okay, okay," she mutters, "it was just a wake-up call."

I sigh and sit up, grabbing my wand from its holster in my thigh. I cast a drying spell on my clothes and go to the bathroom for a towel, drying my hair off.

"So," I say as I emerge from the bathroom, "what are we going to do today?"

Lily looks up from her book.

"How about we catch up and finish our homework," she suggests.

"Sure," I reply, "I still need to make the dormant protection rune for Ancient Runes."

I get out the assignment paper from my book bag and run down to the library to get some research done.

I scan through Safety Runes until I find the passage that I am looking for.

_It has been concluded that maple wood is the best wood to use when making a DPR, or a dormant protection rune. If maple is not at hand, ashwood is the second best._

_The best carving so far has been the hawk. When you are carving the hawk, be careful to make sure that the eye is up to proportions; if you don't then it can weaken the shield. Although the hawk is the best carving, it is very hard to carve, so most people use the second best, the ant. Many people don't believe that the ant is strong enough to hold up the shield, but that is why it is so strong. A real ant can lift more than two times it's weight._

_There are many different powders used when creating a DPR, but the most important powders are the Golitac Powder, Biormiac Horn Powder, and the Jelfair Powder. Mix three equal amounts of each powder and sprinkle on the top of the carving. Additional powders can also strengthen your DRP. If you use Paperwhite bulb powder on the base of the carving, it will make sure that the rune will withstand minor hexes. If you use Clatrainic Powder, it will make the shield taller. If you use the Pleacheese Powder, it will confuse people hit with a hex that has bounced off of your shield. For a full list of other handy powders to use, visit page 237._

After I read page 237, I close the book and place it back on the shelf. After it is back where it belongs, I jog down to the Potion's classroom. Professor Slughorn sits inside, correcting and grading papers.

"Hello," I say as I enter the class.

"What can I do for you Ms. Ellen," Professor Slughorn asks as he looks up from a pile of papers.

"Can I have some Golitac Powder, Biormiac Horn Powder, Jelfair Powder, Paperwhite Bulb Powder, Clatrainic Powder, Quartipolis Powder, Lakedew powder, Faerie Wing Powder, and Pleacheese Powder?" I ask him.

"Certainly! Why, Lucius just came in here for the same," he says as he waddles over the supply closet.

Just as he is emerging, Lucius bursts through the door.

"Professor," he says, "here are the ingredients that I borrowed; and hello Liesel," he tells me as he realizes my presence.

"Hello Lucius," I say curtly.

Professor Slughorn then takes the ingredients from Lucius' hands and gives them to me.

"There you are Ms. Ellen; I must applaud you on your wonderful essay just the other day," he says before waving me off.

Lucius is about to follow, but thankfully, Professor Slughorn holds him back to speak to him.

I leave the room and am walking to the Gryffindor common room when I hear a scream.

One that sounds suspiciously like Lily's.

I start sprinting to the source of the scream, casting nonverbal cushioning charms on the glasses as I run.

When I come to the end of the hallway, I take a left turn and see Lily screaming and crying as she cradles someone's head.

It is James, and blood is pouring out from a wound on his head.

I look two feet away and see a wand.

I know that wand.

I have held that wand. I have used that wand. I have protected myself with that wand.

That wand of Bellatrix Lestrange.

**A/N: I know...it's really short and horrible and has a cliffhanger and changes from third person to first person...but it's an update.**

**I have testing next week, so you need to understand that I am under stress.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger and the shortness, but to make up for this, there will be a chapter of three pages and more (on Drive) for the next update.**

**I promise.**

**Anyways...**

_Your mind is a wonderful machine, when it's functioning correctly, of course._

_-Nataliea Cheickle_

_**SHOUTOUT TO Captain Kathryn Janeway98!**_

**(Latest follower)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Back! So, keeping it short: I don't own the Harry Potter series, J. K. Rowling does. Read what is below this, as it is VERY important! Onto the next chapter!**

_**GUYS! I AM GOING TO BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME FROM 13HERMIONEGRANGERLOVER TO **_ .STARLIGHT-MIST_**! I JUST NEED TO PUT THIS NOTE UP IN MY OTHER STORIES SO EVERYONE KNOWS, THEN I WILL BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME. IF YOU EVER ARE GOING TO SEARCH ME, BE AWARE THAT THE NUMBER 13 WILL ALWAYS BE AT THE BEGINNING OF MY PEN NAME.**_

**Still 9th of September (Hermione's 8th day in the past)**

I sprint all the way to where Lily is, snatching up Bellatrix's wand and pulling out my own out.

"Lily, I'm going to levitate James to the hospital wing. Get there before me and tell Madame Pomfrey that I am coming," I instruct the sobbing girl as I freeze James in the position he's in.

Lily looks up at me with her green eyes that remind me so much like Harry's and runs off, shoulders still shaking as she cries.

"Hang in there," I tell James as I start running to the hospital wing, James levitating in front of me.

As I run, a drop of James' blood spatters against my cheek, but I don't even take the time to wipe it off. If the curse that Bellatrix used was Sectumsempra, then James' life is at stake.

I run like I never have run before. Even when I was running to shield Ginny, I wasn't running this fast. Even after I punched Voldemort, I wasn't running this fast. Not even as I pulled Ron from the Acromantulas was I running this fast.

This time, I wasn't only running for James, but I was running for Harry, and Lily. If James didn't survive this, then Harry wouldn't exist. If Harry didn't exist, then Voldemort would still be alive. If Voldemort was still alive, then muggles and muggle-borns would be in danger. If muggle-borns and muggles were in danger, then there would only be half-bloods and purebloods. If there were only purebloods, half-bloods, and a deranged snake-man left on earth, then life would disappear. If life disappeared...I don't even want to get into that aspect of non-life.

Finally, I am at the doors of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey rushes over to us.

"Oh dearie me! Get him over to the bed, right now," she instructs me. I levitate James over the bed and Lily pulls the covers down. While I am putting James down, Madame Pomfrey is rushing around and casting Patronuses left and right.

Lily pulls the covers up over James' torso and lifts his arms out from underneath the covers. As she rests his arms on the top of the covers, she slips her hand into his. I pull a chair over for her and she takes a seat.

As Madame Pomfrey comes over with a blood-replenishing potion, Lily slides her hand underneath his head and lifts it. Madame Pomfrey parts James' lips and places the lip of the bottle to James' lips and tips it.

As the potion trickles down James' throat, Lily slips her left hand back between James' fingers. She sits down on the edge of the bed and stares at James, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"James," she whispers.

"James, wake up."

James doesn't move, eyes still shut tight. Lily rubs circles on James' hand and brushes his hair out of his face.

Just then, Sirius, Peter, and Remus come rushing in.

"Is he okay," they ask in unison.

Madame Pomfrey gives them a glare and they duck their heads in shame.

"Is he okay," they whisper.

"He should be fine; he was hit with a minor-ish cutting spell. Do you have any idea who it was?" she asks, directing the question more to Lily than to me.

"No; I was just walking around the corner when I...I..." she breaks into sobs.

I place my hand on her back and rub circles on her back.

I pull Bellatrix's wand out of my pocket and place it on the table.

"That is Bellatrix Lestrange's wand," I inform everyone. "I found it about six feet away from James' body."

Madame Pomfrey picks it up and the wand reveals that that last spell that it cast was a cutting spell.

Madame Pomfrey dispatches another batch of Patronuses. I keep on rubbing circles on Lily's back as her sobs calm down.

**JAMES' POV**

Agh. I feel so sore.

I moan as I begin to feel the cut I have on my head.

As I slip out of consciousness, I hear one voice.

"James," the voice calls worriedly.

Ah. Lily.

I knew that she liked me.

**LILY'S POV**

As I watch James' eyes stop fluttering, I realize how much I really care for him. This isn't a silly crush. This is love.

I squeeze James' hand.

**REMUS' POV**

Lily is crying over James.

James Sodding Potter, as she puts it.

James Sodding Potter, one of the Marauders, and one of my best friends, is injured with a cut to the head by Bellatrix Freaking Black and Lily-Flower Evans is sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, holding his hand and rubbing little circles on his hand while he is unconscious.

After Sirius has exhausted his plethora of naughty words and curses about his cousin, I even detect a few Russian, German, French, and Chinese ones, he notices that Lily is there.

"What are you doing here," he demands.

Seriously.

How oblivious can he get?

Actually, don't answer that.

"Sirius," I whisper, "just be quiet! Don't you realize that Lily is holding his hand? Do you want her to leave before he wakes up?"

After Sirius realizes what he just said, he gulps.

"Pretend I didn't say anything."

My inner wolf is laughing right now.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

So, I think that we're in the clear and James is safe, and Harry will live, and Voldemort will die, and there still will be muggles and muggle-borns, and there still will be life on earth and-

"You okay Liesel? You seem lost in thought," Remus states.

Where was I again?

I sigh.

"Well," I begin, "it seems like James will be fine, so I guess everything is good."

Just then, I hear a rustling from beside me.

I look over and see Lily leaning further over into James' face.

"James," she whispers timidly.

James' eyelashes flutter and with they slowly open to reveal his bright eyes.

"Don't think that you can get rid of me that quickly Ev-Lily," he whispers, a grin whisping over his face.

"Don't you dare do that again James," Lily says angrily, eyes flashing as she pulls back.

"I thought that you might...you...I thought..." with that, she breaks off into sobs.

James squeezes her hand and brushes her hair out of her face.

"See," he says in a teasing manner, "I knew you liked me."

Lily flushes a rosy color as her sobs subside.

"I," she begins, but is cut off as James pulls her down and snogs her.

"Ewww," says Peter.

James and Lily stop exchanging spit and glare at him.

Peter takes a step back and raises his hands in a defensive manner.

"Sorry," he says before scurrying out of the hospital wing, undoubtedly going to spread the news that James Potter worked up the nerve to kiss Lily Evans.

_Whoop-whoop!_

"So, our plan worked," Remus says as we look at James and Lily.

"What do you mean 'plan,'" Lily and James ask at the same time.

"Ummm..." I say, trying to come up with an excuse.

"You didn't know about their-"

Sirius is cut off as Mindy comes in and smacks him across the back of his head.

"Don't you dare...as in dare...say another word," Mindy threatens him before pulling him in for a snog.

Finally, both couples break away from each other.

"So," James says slowly, "will you go out with me?"

Lily smiles and leans in to whisper her answer, and both Remus and I lean in to hear her answer.

"Yes."

"They're going out," I crow.

Remus smiles and brushes his thumb across my cheek, wiping away the splat of blood on my cheek.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"You're welcome," he whispers back.

I don't realize how close we are until I hear Mindy and Sirius calling for us to kiss.

I draw back, sure that a blush is staining my cheeks crimson.

As Mindy and Sirius fall silent, I run out of the hospital wing.

I have a DPR to make.

**REMUS' POV**

After Liesel leaves the hospital wing, I smack Mindy and Sirius, aggravated. I just nearly got Liesel to kiss me, and then they chime in.

"Hard luck, mate," James tells me sympathetically.

"It's not like Lily here was an easy girl," I retort, grabbing my head with my hands.

Liesel is driving me crazy.

Everything is about her. It has barely been a week since I have met her, and I find myself falling for her.

Her wit.

Her charms.

Her hair.

Her eyes.

Even her scent.

I moan as I pull on my hair.

Even if it costs my life, and all my secrets, I will get a kiss.

Even one shmeazley kiss can make me go to such lengths.

Now...where is she?

**A/N: Sorry, not that good of a chapter, but next chapter will be better, with even more denial and determination, not to mention hilarity. Poor Remus! Well, at least James got his girl.**

**So, that is all for today, and don't forget that I will be changing my pen name.**

_I'm not lazy. I'm just on my energy saving mode._

_-Anonymous._

_**SHOUTOUT TO Lizard84!**_


	19. AN: Editing!

**A/N: Hey, I am sorry, but I didn't exactly take into account that I would need to write four chapters (for Saturday and Sunday in the story) and then edit everything else, so I am afraid that this editing might take a little longer than I expected. I am extremely sorry, and believe that I should be able to finish re-editing the story by the 28th of April, which is in one week. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, and hope that I won't need to delay yet again. Look on the bright side, I am not in school this whole week!**

**To summarize**: The update is taking longer than expected, so I am extending the time to the 28th of April. I am not in school this week, so I should be able to get it all done by this new deadline. I will be re-writing/re-editing up to the 9th of September, (in the story). I also realized that it is only the first week of school in the story, and if there already was a kiss between Lily and James and they were already going to date, it would be truly foolish. So, I will put the kiss off until...September 14th? (**_10 more chapters after I finish editing. Yes, I know that this news is painful, but it is for the best!_**)

_**2 chapters = 1 day in the story**_

Please, don't leave me, and PM me if you don't like my reasons for this. I promise that I won't give this story up, and I **will **be back. **  
**

**CHECK BACK EVERY TWO DAYS, OR SO!**

I will be back with an update on the 28th! (THAT IS A PROMISE)

SNEAK PEEK!

**Hermione's POV:**

"Lily, you really need to stop overreacting."

"But he started it," Lily whines.

I decide it is my turn to intervene.

"Aww, so cute," I coo, looking at Lily, "you are what? A toddler?"

_13 dot DMHG dot Starlight-Mist_


End file.
